Secrets In Second Year
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: Amber is now a second-year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry, and there's some freaky stuff going on. When students start turning up petrified, Amber and the others try to figure out what's causing it. Can they figure it out in time?
1. Here It Goes Again

**_

* * *

_**

****

BWA: Welcome back everyone!!! Here we are for the sequel to 'Do You Believe In Magic?'  
Muse: It was like we never left!  
BWA: Yep, anyway, I'm eager for reviews already.  
Muse: -Rolls eyes- You get a kick out of them don't you?  
BWA: Of course I do! Oh, and if some of the things in this story don't make sense, you might want to read the story before this one, just so you can understand Amber a bit better.  
Amber: That's right, nobody understands me...  
Muse: She's so depressing..  
BWA: You can slap her if you want..  
Muse: Eh, I'll do it later.  
BWA: Fair enough, anyway, I'll stop talking now. Read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Amber, Bella, Amber's parents... well, you get the idea.**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter one  
Here it Goes Again**_

"Come on Amber, rise and shine."

I grumbled in response.

"Sweetheart, wake up. It's your first day back at Hogwarts today."

With that, I shot out of bed, got dressed and ran down the stairs, mum laughed as I came into view.

"It's about time. I was wondering how many more times I was going to have to call you." She said, my cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and she laughed more. "We have to go to Diagon Alley to get the rest of your books; you have harder classes now that you're a second year."

I nodded in response and yawned slightly. Mum laughed and gave me a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks."

Mum walked into the lounge room and grabbed her bag. "Got a reply from Harry yet?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I've sent him about four letters over the holidays, but he hasn't replied to any. My guess is that the Dursley's are being a pain in the neck."

Mum smiled at me. "Muggles can be sorted into houses just like we can. I think the Dursley's would fit in rather well with the Slytherin students." She explained.

I grinned. "From what I've heard, you're most definitely right."

Dad chose that moment to come running in; he crushed me to his chest in a giant bear hug. "Dad…" I squeaked. "Cant… Breathe."

"Oh…" He chuckled and put me down while I sucked in a much needed breath of air. "So… what do you need for this year?" He asked.

Before I could answer, Bella swooped in through one of the open windows and perched herself on my arm, she had a letter in her mouth. Mum took the letter from Bella and opened it. "It's your Hogwarts letter sweetheart… Your train leaves at exactly 11 'o clock." I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 8:45. "You need a few new books this year. Shall we head off?" She asked. I nodded.

Dad walked back into the room, that's funny… I never saw him leave. But he had all my things in his grip. "Let's get going!" He boomed with a grin.

I laughed; I didn't have the jitters this year. I was excited.

* * *

Diagon Alley was in full swing again, just like last year. The people that I could recognise looked older.

"Amber!"

I turned around at the sound of someone calling my name, I grinned when I saw that it was Hermione. I ran over to her, my cloak waved about behind me as I moved, the Gryffindor lion sitting proudly below my shoulder. "Hermione!" I replied as I embraced her. "It seems like it's been forever since I've seen you!"

She laughed. "I know what you mean."

Once we had stopped hugging I looked up at mum and dad, I turned back to Hermione. "These are my parents; this is my mother Kyla, and my dad, Jason."

"Nice to meet you both." Hermione said with a small wave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione." Mum replied. "Amber's told us so much about you."

Hermione blushed and I couldn't help but laugh. She then pointed to a couple standing outside Flourish and Blotts. "My parents are over there." I looked and saw a man and a woman looking at lots of different things outside the shops. Hermione looked back at me. "My parents are muggles. They were rather surprised when they realised that I was a witch." She smiled.

My nose scrunched up in confusion. "Wait a minute, mum? You said that Hermione's mother was in your dorm at Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed. "That would have been my aunt. She looks just like my mum…"

I laughed with her. "That explains it."

Mum rolled her eyes.

"Hermione? Amber?" A voice asked.

We both turned around to see the entire Weasley family standing behind us, Fred and George grinned at me, with a synchronized "AMBER!" I was squished in between the two of them. I squeaked in protest, and the two families laughed at me. When they finally let go I punched them both on the arm.

Mrs Weasley stepped forward. "Amber, it's good to see you again dear. Did you enjoy your holidays?" She asked.

"I did, thank you. I'll have to come and visit you sometime." I replied.

She grinned. "We'd like nothing more than that."

I smiled. "Have you met Hermione, Mrs Weasley?" I asked.

She looked at the girl standing next to me. "As a matter of fact, I haven't. Ron's told us about her though. It's nice to meet you dear." She shook Hermione's hand.

"You too Mrs Weasley." She replied.

Mrs Weasley suddenly looked concerned. "Have either of you seen Harry?" She asked.

Hermione and I shook our heads, she sighed.

"He came to our house this morning; we travelled here by Flu Powder." I couldn't help but grin, I had travelled by Flu Powder once, the only downside to it was that you got covered in dust and soot. I paid attention to Mrs Weasley who had started talking again. "Harry had never done it before, he said Diegon Alley apparently." My eyes widened, that place was dangerous. It looped into Knockturn Alley, which was rather creepy if you ask me.

"If you want, I'll keep a look out while I go and get some last minute things." I offered.

Mrs Weasley smiled at me. "Thank you dear, goodness knows where he's gone…" She looked at the book shop. "Well, we best be getting the children their books." It was then that I noticed Ginny; she was sort of hiding behind a man that could only be their father.

I looked up at him. "Mr Weasley?"

Mr Weasley looked at me with a smile. He walked over to me and shook my hand. "Pleasure to meet you Amber. Molly told me about you when she got home from the platform last year." I smiled, that day was very eventful. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I smiled. "Ditto." I looked at Ginny who was now holding on to her mothers arm. "You're starting at Hogwarts this year aren't you Ginny?"

Ginny looked up at me with wide eyes before she nodded, I smiled. "There's nothing to be scared of, the first day is always the most nerve-wracking. You'll love it once your there, I'll always be wandering around. Don't be scared to come and say hello."

A small smile appeared on her face and Mrs Weasley chuckled. "Thank you Amber. Ginny needed a confidence boost."

I smiled. "I'm happy to have provided it." I looked up at mum. "I need to get a few things for Bella."

She nodded. "We'll go into Flourish and Blotts and get your books."

I smiled. "Okay."

Hermione tugged on my arm. "Is it alright if I come with you?" She asked.

A crooked grin plastered itself on my face. "Of course."

* * *

"Thank you." I said with a smile to the shopkeeper as she handed me the things I had purchased in a small bag. I looked around for Hermione, but I couldn't see her. I heard her yell 'Harry!' So I walked outside just in time to see her fix Harry's glasses.

Hagrid stood next to Harry; he looked down at me as I stopped next to Hermione. "Hello Amber, my goodness, you've grown."

My cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, he was right though, I had grown. My hair was longer now, it swung half way down my back, it was straight up the top and I still had my ringlets down the bottom, and I was a few centremetres taller.

"Thanks Hagrid."

He chuckled. "You'll be alright now then, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Right, I'll leave you to it."

We called out our goodbyes after him as he walked away. Hermione then grabbed his arm and pulled him along, I rushed after them. "Come on." She said. "Everyone's been so worried."

We walked into a rather crowded Flourish and Blotts, Hermione dragged Harry up to Mrs Weasley who fussed over him, I walked up to mum and dad.

"You got your things for Bella?" Dad asked. I nodded and he took the bag from me. I smiled.

"So…umm… Why is it so crowded in here?" I asked.

Mum went to answer but was cut off. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Gilderoy Lockheart."

I groaned in annoyance. Not this guy… He was some stuck up writer who thought he was the greatest man alive. If you ask me he's probably lying about it all. But nonetheless, the room was filled with applause, I simply rolled my eyes. He walked out and waved slightly, a man made his way through the crowd and began to take photos. Lockheart turned from one side to the other; he stopped halfway through a turn and stared.

"It can't be Harry Potter…" He muttered.

I watched as the photographer yanked Harry out of the crowd and Lockheart pulled him to his side as a photo was taken, he then began to talk. "Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry, stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography: Magical Me." The room applauded again. "Which incidentally is currently celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop the daily prophet best seller list." They clapped, yet again. All the women in the room were practically swooning over him, all but me and my mum. Ron and I shared a bored look. "He had no idea that he would in fact be leaving… With my entire, collected works." He pushed a stack of books into Harry's arms. "Free of charge." The room clapped again.

I tugged on mum's shoulder and she leaned down. I whispered in her ear. "I'd rather just leave." She held back laughter and I smiled, dad's look was quizzical, mum whispered in his ear and he let out a small hoot of laughter. "I'm gonna go wait outside okay, before I throw up from being around him too long."

Dad grinned. "Whatever you say kiddo."

I followed Harry, Ron and Ginny to the front door. Fred, George and Percy were flicking through some books. I looked up at the staircase to our right and groaned. Malfoy was walking down to stand in front of us.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter!" He snapped. "Famous, Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Ginny stepped forward. "Leave him alone."

"Oh look, Potter." He said with an amused smile. "You got yourself a girlfriend."

I scoffed. "Not really Malfoy, the fact that she's standing up to you just proves that you don't scare anyone."

I heard Fred laugh behind me and I elbowed him in the stomach. Malfoy turned to me, he was about to say something but a metal thing rested on his shoulder.

"Now, now Draco. Play nicely." A voice said. The man behind Malfoy looked just like him… But older. I'm guessing it was his father. The man smiled. "Mr Potter. Lucius Malfoy." He stuck his hand out and Harry shook it. "We meet at last. Forgive me." He pulled on Harry's arm and used his staff thing to move his fringe out of the way so that he could look at his scar. "Your scar is legend, as of course is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents." He replied, Mr Malfoy let him go and he stepped back. "He was nothing more than a murderer."

"You must be very brave." He began. "To mention his name. Or are you foolish?"

"Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione spoke up. I didn't even know she was there.

Lucius looked at her. "And you must be… Miss Granger? Yes, Draco's told me all about you… And your parents." I glared at him. "Muggles…are they?" He asked before looking at me. His eyes widened slightly. "Miss Dawson… Correct?"

I nodded. "Mr Malfoy." I replied.

"I've heard quite a bit about you, a fellow pure blood like Draco. Yet… you choose to interact with the cross breed's?" He asked.

"Pure blood or not." I spat. "It doesn't have any meaning to me, besides… At least I can tell who's worth my time." My eyes narrowed. "And who isn't."

He seemed slightly taken back by my words before he looked at Ron. "Let me see, red hair, vagrant expressions." He reached into a bucket Ginny had with her and pulled out a book. "Tatty, second-hand book. You must be… The Weasley's." I began to take a step forward but stopped when I felt Fred's hand grip my shoulder, I instantly calmed down.

"Children." Mr Weasley began; his sudden presence surprised me a little. "It's mad in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior." Lucius muttered.

Mr Weasley looked up at him. "Lucius."

"Busy time at the ministry, Arthur. All those extra raids, I do hope they're paying you overtime." He said, obviously amused. "But, judging by the state of this… I'd say not." He stared at Mr Weasley for a moment before he spoke again. "What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard, if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Fred's grip on my shoulder tightened slightly, I looked up at him, he seemed a little peeved. I reached up and rested my hand on his, his grip loosened.

"We have a _very _different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr Weasley spat.

"Clearly." He replied. "Associating with Muggles." He murmured, stepping forward and placing Ginny's book back in her bucket. Did she have two? "And I thought your family could sink no lower." I gripped Fred's hand tighter… That comment was uncalled for. Mr Weasley turned to us and smiled before looking back at Lucius. "I'll see you at work." With that, he turned and walked outside.

Malfoy came and stood in front of us. "See you at school."

I rolled my eyes as Draco followed his father; I looked up at Fred who seemed mildly relaxed now. "You okay?" I asked.

He looked down at me and smiled, he ruffled my hair and I giggled. "I'm fine."

"Amber?" I turned at the sound of my name. Mum and dad were walking towards me, my books in their hands. "All done, ready to go?" She asked, I nodded.

Mr Weasley looked at his watch. "We best be going now, you're all going to be late otherwise."

I grinned. "Alrighty! Let's get going! Hogwarts, here we come!"

Laughter boomed throughout the shop as we walked outside.

* * *

**BWA: Ta-da! Chapter one is up! -Wipes tear- I'm so proud.  
Muse: You're also very weird.  
BWA: Tell me something I don't know.  
Amber: ... I can't think of anything to say.  
BWA: Good for you. Um, if anyone was wondering where I got the name for the title of this chapter, it's 'Here It Goes Again - OK Go.' In the video clip they dance on treadmills, I think it's cool.  
Emmett: -Runs in and sits down- I'm back!  
BWA: -Laughs- Nice of you to join me.  
Emmett: For anyone who thinks this is weird, a whole bunch of us basically come and talk to her while she updates her stories.  
BWA: They help me think of things to say.  
Emmett: Yep.  
Alice: Hey!  
BWA: 'Lo.  
Alice: Oh, oh, oh. Can I say it?  
BWA: Sure.  
Alice: Please review!!! She loves getting them!**

* * *


	2. Where Are They?

**

* * *

**

BWA: Hey everyone! We're back for yet another chapter.  
Emmett: You better believe it!  
Muse: -Looks at Emmett- Why are you here?  
Emmett: -Shrugs- It's fun.  
BWA: Well, if you like this story so far, I've got some good news. I'm well into the next sequel, Amber finds out something BIG in that one.  
Amber: Can I read it?  
BWA: Sure.  
Amber: -Reads- OMG!!! -Faints-  
Emmett: HA! -Pokes her with a stick-  
Muse: O.o  
Jasper: I am the walking chill pill.  
Emmett: Pills? OMG DRUGGIE!!!  
BWA: -Rofls- What am I going to do with you two huh?  
Emmett: ....Play Singstar?  
BWA: Mkay, I'm flexible.  
Fred: Ha, alrighty. Well, while we go play Singstar -  
George: Enjoy this insanely short chapter!  
BWA: Oh, speaking of which. Because this chapter is so short... -I had major writers block, I couldn't think of anything to write...- I'm going to post chapter three straight away.  
Emmett: Read on!

* * *

_**Chapter Two.  
Where are they?  
**_

"Ten-fifty-eight! Come on, come on!"

"The train will be leaving any moment."

Mr and Mrs Weasley yelled for their kids to hurry, I laughed with the rush. We all watched as Fred, George and Percy ran through the wall to the platform, Ginny and their parents following.

Mum tapped me on the shoulder. "Through we go."

The three of us ran through the wall and hurried to the train, I looked back to see if Harry and Ron had come through… But they hadn't. I gave Bella to one of the assistants and then turned to my parents.

Dad smiled. "You ready?"

I took a deep breath. "After last year? I'm ready for anything."

He laughed. "Expect the unexpected."

Mum chuckled. "We'll be expecting a letter soon."

I poked my tongue out. "Of course." The train blew its whistle. "Well, I better get on."

They both pulled me into a giant hug, we said our goodbyes. Just before I got onto the train I pulled the camera dad got me out of my bag, held it up, and took a photo of the three of us. With a laugh and a wave, I boarded the train.

* * *

"How could you miss that!?!?"

Our cabin had been engulfed by laughter; I was throwing Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans while Fred and George attempted to catch them in their mouths. I had just made the perfect throw and George missed it, causing the rest of us to burst into laughter. Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and I all sat inside the small cabin. We couldn't find Harry or Ron anywhere, we came to the conclusion that they were in a cabin by themselves.

"I wasn't looking!" George replied.

"Bull!" Hermione laughed. "You were staring straight at it!"

Fred knuckled his brother in the arm and our laughing continued. I looked out the window and my eyes widened. "Is that?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Is that your parents' car?"

The other four crowded around the window; sure enough… the Weasley's car was flying next to the train. While we watched, one of the door's opened and Harry fell out, gripping the handle while Ron reached for him.

My hand flew up to cover my mouth as we watched Harry get back into the car; they flew ahead of us then…

"Well…" Fred began. "At least we know where they are now…"

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be a Gryffindor, Ginny?" Hermione asked as we ate dinner in the great hall.

Ginny, like the rest of her family had been sorted into Gryffindor, she had been grinning all night.

"It's brilliant." She replied.

I turned to Hermione who was sitting next to me. "Any sign of Harry or Ron yet?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Whatever they're doing, it's stupid."

I nodded in reply. "No doubt…" A thought struck me. "Hey, did you send letters to Harry over the holidays?"

She nodded. "Yeah, did you?"

I nodded in turn. "Yep, but I never got a reply…"

She scrunched her nose in thought. "I think it was the Dursley's."

I smiled. "That was my guess…" I trailed off as I watched Mr Filch whisper something to Snape who got up and walked out. "That can't be good…" I muttered.

* * *

After dinner we, like last year all headed up to the dorms. Hermione and I stayed up to wait for Harry and Ron.

When they finally walked into the common room we jumped up from the couch and walked over to them, I whacked Ron on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Two reasons… One: You guys are insanely late, we were worried about you. And two: it's fun."

Hermione giggled slightly. "Where were you two anyway?"

Harry moved to sit down before he began to explain. "The gateway to the platform sealed itself so we couldn't get through. We used the Weasley's car to fly here and we were attacked by the Womping Willow."

My eyes widened. "The Womping Willow? Wow… I'm surprised you two are still alive… That thing is freaky."

Ron nodded. "That thing is beyond freaky…"

Harry yawned, I felt my eyelids droop. "What's the time?" I asked.

"Ten-thirty." Hermione replied. "I think it's time we all went to bed."

I raised my hand. "Hear, hear."

As we walked up the steps to our dorms, the sound of the crackling fire slowly disappeared.

* * *

**BWA: -Stares at screen-  
Muse: What's wrong?  
BWA: I never realized how short this chapter actually is until just now..  
Emmett: Ha! Someone's unobservant.  
BWA: Shut up.  
Jasper: -Plays guitar-  
Harry: Seriously, why are we always so random?  
BWA: Because it's just what we do.  
Muse: She has a point, mind you, I'm pretty much the only sane one here.  
BWA: Are not!! If I recall correctly, you were dancing around to the music on my ipod this morning.  
Muse: -Blushes- Shut up.  
BWA: Yeah, that's right. Anywho-- I'm really sorry for such a short chapter, so as I said before. I'm going to make up for it by posting chapter three right now.  
Emmett: Bye-ya!!**

* * *


	3. Mandrakes, Pixies and Mudbloods

**_

* * *

_**

**BWA: As promised, here's chapter three.  
Emmett: We're still in the same spots that we were in during the last chapter!!!  
Muse: You say that like it's a good thing...  
BWA: My butt went numb a long time ago.  
Emmett: Ha!  
Muse: Can I ask you something?  
BWA: Sure.  
Muse: Why do we have people from Twilight in these conversations?  
BWA: To be honest, I'm not sure... They were supposed to stay in my Twilight story, but, I guess they love me too much that they don't want me to be bored so they come and jazz up these ones.  
Muse: Fair enough.  
Emmett: -Dances-  
Amber: Why is he dancing?  
Muse: O.o That's really creepy.  
Ron: Turn your music off.  
BWA: But... It's good music.  
Muse: Fine.  
BWA: Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a long one so it should keep you guys occupied for a little bit. So, without further ado, Read on!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three.  
Mandrakes, Pixies and Mud-bloods**_

The classroom was alive with the sounds of conversations, but they were cut short by the sound of tapping.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Professor Sprout."

"Welcome to Greenhouse three, second years." The short and plump professor said. "Gather round everyone!" We all took a step toward the large table that had goodness knows how many pots of plants. "Today, we're going to re-pot Mandrakes." She turned around and grabbed one of the pots behind her, leaves were sticking out of the top like the pots in front of us. "Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" Hermione, who was standing next to me, raised her hand. "Yes, miss Granger."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to turn those who have been petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous; the Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

Professor Sprout smiled. "Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor!" I smiled. "Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet, but they could knock you out for several hours; which is why I've given you all a pair of earmuffs, for auditory protection. So will you please put them on, right away." We all grabbed the earmuffs and put them on. "Flaps tight down, and watch me closely. You grasp, your Mandrake firmly, you pull it sharply up out of the pot." She yanked on the leaves and a small weird looking thing came out and began screaming, I hissed in discomfort. "Got it, and now you dump it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil, to keep him warm."

I looked away from the whinging plant when I heard a thump, Neville had passed out. "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs." Professor Sprout said.

"No ma'am, he's just fainted." Seamus replied.

"Yes, well… Just leave him there." She replied. I giggled. "Right, on we go." I looked back at her. "Plenty of pots to go around! Grasp your Mandrake." I gripped the top of it tight and braced myself. "And pull it up!" I yanked on it and hissed again, even with the earmuffs on the sound was horrible. I couldn't help but laugh at Ron's face, it was a little creeped out. I put my Mandrake in its pot and followed the instructions we were given…

Remind me to never… ever… Pot Mandrakes again.

They hurt my ears.

* * *

I watched as Ron wrapped the break in his wand with sticky tape. I doubt it was going to work properly after being snapped… He needed a new one.

"Say it." He complained. "I'm doomed."

Harry nodded. "You're doomed."

"Hi Harry!" A high voice said and a flash went off, blinding me for a moment. I was sitting across from the two so the flash got me right in the eyes. "I'm Colin Creevy, I'm in Gryffindor too!" This kid was a psycho…

Harry looked a little creeped out. "Uhh… Hi Colin, nice to meet you."

"Ron?" Dean asked, we turned to look at him. "Is that your owl?"

We all watched as the Weasley's owl swooped down and crashed into a bowl of chips, sending them flying. I couldn't help but giggle.

Ron grabbed the red envelope from the bird's mouth. "Bloody bird's a menace." The owl got up and flew away. "Oh no…"

"Look everyone." Seamus started. "Weasley's got himself a Howler."

"Go on Ron." Neville encouraged. "I ignored one from my gran once… It was horrible."

Ron meekly opened the letter and I couldn't help but brace myself for what came next.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!" Shouted Molly's voice. Ron dropped the letter, it turned into a mouth… sort of. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED!! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!!! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE!!! WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!!!" The letter mouth turned. "Oh and Ginny, dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." It hissed at Ron before ripping itself to shreds.

Ron kept taking fast, shaky breaths. I felt sorry for him.

"Well…" I began, they looked up at me. "At least it wasn't face to face…"

Fred spoke up. "She has a point, our mum angry isn't something you want to witness live."

* * *

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher… Me." I inaudibly groaned. "Gilderoy Lockheart, order of Merlin: Third class. Honorary member of the dark force defence league, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award." He smiled again and I rolled my eyes. "But I don't talk about that." Oh really? I would have never thought you would… "I didn't get rid of the Bandin Banshee by smiling at him." I came close to gagging. He pulled out his wand and turned serious. "Now! Be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind." He tapped a covered cage next to him and it shook violently… This should be fun. "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here, I must ask you not to scream… It might… PROVOKE THEM!"

He yanked the cover off and I snorted with laughter… You have got to be kidding me.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus asked as we murmured and giggled.

"Freshly caught, Cornish Pixies."

Ohhh… Now I'm scared.

"Laugh if you will Mr Finnegan." Lockheart said, trying to sound tough. "The pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them."

Bring it on! Wait… What?

He opened the cage and the small, blue creatures shot out and began causing havoc throughout the room. I jumped up out of my chair and crouched in front of my desk, my eyes widened as I watched two of the many pixies pick Neville up by his ears and hang him from one of the ornaments on the ceiling. I heard Lockheart mutter a horrible spell that didn't even make sense… So, it was only natural that it didn't work.

"What do we do?" I heard Hermione yell.

I looked up at Lockheart who had begun to yell something. "I'll ask you four to just nip the rest back into their cage." A slamming door followed.

What a woose!

"What do we do now?" Ron yelled.

Hermione grabbed her wand and held it out. "IMMOBULUS!"

With a flash, the pixies were stunned, I smiled in relief as I watched them float about the room, eyes wide. I looked up at Neville who sighed. "Why is it always me?"

* * *

"Okay… I think I got it… Wait… nope… I don't get it."

Hermione was attempting to explain the difference between two different freaky plants for Herbology, I simply didn't understand it. It was driving her mad, Ron kept laughing.

"Where do you think you're going Flint?" I heard Wood ask, I looked up.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin Quidditch teams were gathered in the middle of the courtyard. I watched as Flint handed Wood a piece of parchment.

"Uh – oh, I smell trouble." Ron said as we put our books down and headed over.

"…They're going to need to train their new seeker." He looked up from the parchment. "You've got a new seeker? Who?"

One of the Slytherin players stepped forward, my eyes widened.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"That's right." He replied. "And that's not all that's new this year."

We looked at what they were showing off. Ron gaped. "Those are Nimbus 2001's. How did you get those?" He asked.

"A gift from Draco's father." Flint replied.

"You see Weasley." Malfoy began. "Unlike some, my father can afford the best."

Hermione spoke up. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

I smirked.

Malfoy stepped forward and looked Hermione dead in the eyes. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mud-blood."

My jaw tightened. How dare he!!!

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy," Ron pointed his wand. Oh no. "Eat slugs!"

I watched as the spell backfired and Ron shot backwards. We ran over to him, he looked pale. Harry and Hermione kneeled down next to him while I stayed standing. "Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked. He groaned. "Say something."

Ron opened his mouth, and with a retching sound, a slug fell out. I gagged and turned my head away.

A flash went off. "Wow, can you turn him around Harry?" Colin asked.

"No, Colin, get out of the way." Hermione and Harry helped Ron up. "Lets take him to Hagrid's." Another slug emerged, I scrunched up my nose. "He'll know what to do." They began to walk off.

Hermione turned to me. "Come on, Amber."

I began to follow but stopped when I reached a laughing Malfoy. He glared at me. "Next time, I'll be the one to cast a spell." I growled.

He paled slightly.

* * *

"This calls for specialist equipment." Hagrid said, handing Ron a giant bucket. "Nothing to do but wait til it stops I'm afraid." I groaned when Ron spewed up another slug. That made 8 now. " Better out than in…" Hagrid said. "Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy." Harry replied. "He called Hermione… Umm… Well, I don't… I don't know exactly what it means."

Hermione stood up and paced slightly, arms crossed. When she stopped walking she spoke. "He called me a mud-blood."

Hagrid gasped. "He did not."

"What's a mud-blood?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned around, she had tears in her eyes. "It means dirty blood. Mud blood's a really foul name for someone who is muggle born. Someone with non magic parents. Someone like me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation."

"See, the thing is, Harry." Hagrid began. "There's some wizards, like the Malfoy family who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call 'pure blood'."

Harry looked disgusted. "That's horrible!"

Ron threw up another slug. "It's disgusting."

"And it's codswallop to boot, dirty blood… why there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half blood or less. More to the point they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do." Hermione smiled. "Come here." She walked over to Hagrid and he took her small hands into his giant ones. "Don't you think on it Hermione, don't you think on it for one minute. Hey?"

She smiled again.

I felt terrible…

* * *

An hour or so later, we were still at Hagrid's, the others were laughing and smiling where as I hadn't moved from where I sat on the floor, I also hadn't said a word. Hagrid noticed and walked over to me.

"Amber? Are you alright?" He asked.

I shook my head and sniffled quietly.

Hagrid sat down in front of me, the floorboards groaning slightly, I saw the others turn around out of the corner of my eye. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I took a shaky breath before I spoke. "While you were explaining to Harry about mud-bloods… I couldn't help but feel like I was to blame…"

"Why?" Harry asked from where the three of them now stood behind Hagrid.

"My father is a wizard and my mother is a witch, so I'm a pure blood… I wish I wasn't. It almost makes me feel like I'm exactly like the Malfoy's." My voice broke as I finished my sentence.

Hermione made a small noise and kneeled down next to me, enveloping me in a hug as I cried into her shoulder. "You're not like them." She whispered.

"That's right." Hagrid agreed. "If you were like the Malfoy's, then you would be in Slytherin, but you're not. If you were like the Malfoy's, you wouldn't stand up for the others like you do."

I hiccupped. "The blood status doesn't matter to me. In the end we're all the same."

"See?" He said with a smile. "That automatically makes you different. So don't you think like that, it's not true."

I lifted my head from Hermione's shoulder as she spoke. "You're the kind of pure-bloods we need. You don't care about your blood, to you, we're all equal. That makes you special. To me? Your blood is more pure than what Malfoy could ever dream of."

I smiled. "Thanks guys."

Hagrid sniffed with a smile. "That's simply beautiful. Now, anyone want some tea?"

* * *

**Amber: -Wipes eyes-  
Harry: Are you crying?  
Amber: Maybe.. I was sad in this chapter okay!  
Harry: Alright.  
Muse: You can't help but feel sorry for Neville, he always gets the short end of the stick.  
BWA: Heh, yeah..  
Emmett: I'm mad.  
BWA: ..Why?  
Emmett: Because I can't see my forehead!!  
BWA: Hmm... That would make you mad.  
Emmett: Yup.  
BWA: Anyway, I'm sorry that the updating hasn't been very frequent.. I'm in my last week of school and then I have a week of work experience, so I'm on my toes at the moment.  
Hermione: I'm sure they'll forgive you.  
BWA: Yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The sooner you review the sooner the new chapter will come up, I want to make sure that there's actually people reading this, and it would be great to get your opinion on it. Mkay. See ya! -Waves-**

* * *


	4. The First Attack

**_

* * *

_**

**BWA: Hey everyone! Wow, this story has seemed to catch the attention of quite a few people! First of all, a major shout out to my first reviewer.  
Emmett: You know who you are!  
BWA: Yep, well, in this chapter; we have the first attack!! Which is the name of said chapter.  
Ron: -Squeals like a little girl-  
Emmett: -Rofls-  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Well, that was fun.  
Emmett: You're not as hypo as usual....  
BWA: I'm sorry, I'm exhausted..  
Emmett: -Shrugs- It's okay.  
BWA: Anywho.. I'll get some rest while you read.. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
Emmett: Read on!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four  
The First Attack**_

"So, Ron… Did they taste nice?"

I laughed as Fred and George repeatedly asked Ron questions about his few hours of throwing up slugs. We we're all in the great hall eating dinner, Hermione was sitting to my left, Fred to my right. Ron was across from us sitting in between Wood and George.

"How's Harry doing in Quidditch training, Wood?" I asked.

Wood looked up. "He's doing great, best seeker we've had in a long time."

I smiled. "That's good."

Fred nudged me with his elbow. "Why haven't we ever seen you fly?" He asked.

Ron looked up from his plate. "You have to see her fly sometime, she's really good."

"How good?" Wood asked.

"Almost as good as Harry."

"Whoa."

I blushed and flicked my hair forward to cover my face while the others laughed.

* * *

"Is it just me or is Harry's detention taking a long time?" I asked as we all lounged around in the common room.

Hermione made a noise in reply. "You're right… It's been four hours."

I blew a strand of hair from my face. "I say we go and look for him."

Ron sat up. "Alright, let's go then."

As we walked through the corridors, slowly coming closer to Lockheart's office my walking slowed. I could hear an odd noise, sort of… a low rumbling, it sent shivers down my spine… Not the good kind. My deep green eyes swept across the corridor as we walked, I could faintly hear footsteps. Hermione and Ron began running towards the footsteps, I swiftly followed behind them, we slowed to a walk again and I jumped when Hermione spoke.

"Harry!" She gasped.

"Did you hear it?" Harry asked. Rather quickly I might add, he sounded… Frightened?

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"That voice." He replied, looking around.

"Voice? What voice?" Hermione asked.

"I heard it first in Lockheart's office, and then again just…" He stopped. I watched as his eyes widened. This couldn't be good. "It's moving… I think it's going to kill."

My jaw loosened. Ron asked my unspoken question. "Kill?"

Harry began running and we struggled to keep up. "Harry! Wait! Not so fast!" Hermione called.

We slowed to a walk after a while, the squelching sound of water came from under my feet. Why was there water? We came to a stop at one of the windows, what I saw made my eyes widen.

Spiders. They were all crawling out the window in a line… It's was creepy.

"Strange." Harry began. "I've never seen spiders act like that."

"I don't like spiders…" Ron replied.

I looked away and what I saw made my stomach clench in fear. I tapped Hermione on the shoulder and she gasped.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

We were staring at a puddle on the floor, the reflection in it showed red writing on the wall, we looked up and Hermione read the message out loud.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware. It's written in blood."

I cringed.

Harry looked up and I saw him tense. "Oh no."

Hermione looked up and gasped again. I followed their gazes and a small squeak passed my lips. Harry took a few steps forward as Hermione gripped my arm.

"It's Filches cat." He said. "It's Mrs Norris."

Footsteps and murmuring voices broke my quizzical stare, I looked up and bit the inside of my cheek. Oh boy… Some of the other students had closed in from both sides of the corridor as Harry stared at the cat, I couldn't look at it, I'd gag otherwise. I didn't do well with gore…

12.

Duh.

I jumped again when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was too shocked to turn to see who it was, but the voice I heard in my ear answered my question.

"You okay squirt?" It was Fred.

I think I nodded…

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Malfoy read. He glared at Hermione and Ron. "You'll be next mud bloods."

A low growl rumbled in my throat, my wand was in my pocket… It would be so easy…

"What's goin' on here?" A voice spat. Filch! "Go on, make way, make way." He pushed past Fred and George. Fred, being the protective person he was, pulled me against his side. I swear… Fred and George were like my brothers. I huddled against him, shaking.

"Potter." Filch spat again. "What are you……?" He trailed off. He'd seen her. "Mrs Norris?" He looked at Harry, shaking with anger. "You, murdered my cat. I'll kill ya…" He stepped forward and grabbed Harry's robe. I didn't want to see what he did next so I pressed my forehead against Fred's side, squeezing my eyes shut. He gently hugged me, trying to calm me down. "I'll kill ya!!!" I heard him yell again.

"Argus!" A commanding voice shouted, I relaxed, it was Dumbledore. My eyes fluttered open and I meekly watched the headmaster, still hugged against Fred. "Argus, I…" I watched as Dumbledore read the message on the wall. "Everyone, will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Fred turned me around as we took a step forward. "Everyone except!" We stopped and turned again. Dumbledore pointed to Hermione, Ron, Harry and I. "You four."

I looked up at Fred with panicked eyes, he smiled at me and gave me a small hug before walking away. I took a shaky breath and turned to Harry. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah. You look a little scared."

I smiled half heartedly. "I am a little." I pointed to the wall. "That… Isn't normal."

"She's not dead Argus." I heard Dumbledore say. "She has been… Petrified."

Petrified? How?

"Ah, thought so." Lockheart began. "So unlucky I wasn't there, I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her." Oh please.

Dumbledore nodded before he continued. "But how she has been petrified I cannot say…"

"Ask him." Filch muttered, motioning to Harry. "It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "It's not true sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs Norris."

"Rubbish!" Filch spat.

"If I might headmaster." Snape cut in. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." My eyes widened. This was Snape… Right? "However." He added. Ah, here we go. "The circumstances are suspicious." He said, walking towards us. "I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter, at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my doing Severus." Lockheart interjected. "You see, Harry was helping me… answer my fan mail."

"That's why Ron, Amber and I went looking for him professor. We'd just found him when he said…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yes? Miss Granger?" Snape encouraged.

"When I said I wasn't hungry." Harry finished. "We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs Norris."

Snape turned to Dumbledore. "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." He answered.

"My cat, has been petrified." Filch whined. "I want to see some PUNISHMENT!" I flinched.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus." Dumbledore replied. Calm as ever. "As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake, when matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution… To all."

* * *

"It's a bit strange isn't it?" Hermione asked as we walked up the steps to the common room.

"Strange?" Harry asked.

She turned around. "You hear this voice, a voice that only you can hear. And then Mrs Norris turns up petrified. It's just… strange."

"Do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others I mean." He asked in return.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked.

"No Harry." Hermione said. "Even in the wizarding world… Hearing voices isn't a good sign." With that, she turned and continued walking.

"She's right you know." The painting next to Harry said.

As we walked up the stairs my thoughts wandered.

What did this mean?

Were we in danger?

Again?

The answer?

Yes.

* * *

**BWA: There we go, chapter four!  
Ron: I don't like spiders...  
BWA: I know.  
Emmett: -Holds a plastic spider above Ron's head-  
Ron: -Squeals and runs off-  
Emmett: -Rofls-  
BWA: -Giggles- Anywhooo; be sure to review. As I've said before, the sooner you review, the sooner the next chapter will be added.  
Emmett: -Calms down- The sequel to this story is almost finished, so lets hurry up and get this one done so you can read the next one!  
BWA: Yup, it's true. The sequel to this story is indeed, pretty much finished; I typed like... non-stop for aaaaaaaaagesss. Trying to get as much done as I could.  
Emmett: Just out of curiosity... where's your muse?  
BWA: -Shrugs- Probably watching a movie.  
Emmett: Fair enough. Anyway, please review! I'll hug you if you do!  
****BWA: -Laughs- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait to hear what you think!**

* * *


	5. Chambers, Potions and Broken Bones

**_

* * *

_**

**BWA: -Squee!-  
Muse: O.o What's up with you?  
BWA: -Bounces about-  
Emmett: -Holds her down- You think... maybe she's excited about something?  
Muse: Maybe...  
Emmett: -Waves a hand in front of her face- What's up with you?  
BWA: I finished the sequel!!!  
Emmett: -Le gasp- Really?  
BWA: Yup! I finished it today.  
Emmett: That's great!  
BWA: Yeah-huh. So far, this story has been going really well, people seem to like it.  
Emmett: That's good.  
BWA: Yep. So anyway, I'll update again tomorrow! I hope you like this chapter.  
Emmett: Because I do! Read on!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five  
Chambers, Potions and Broken Bones  
**_

"Could I have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall asked; I looked up from my parchment. "Right, now, today; we will be transforming animals into water goblets." Cool. She held her wand out and tapped the bird in front of her. "One, two, three. Vera Verto."

I watched in awe as the bird turned crystal clear and turned into a glass. That… was officially awesome.

"Now it's your turn." She walked down towards us. I looked at Bella who was perched on a stick in front of me; I smiled and gently stroked her cheek as she nibbled on my wrist. "Now, who would like to go first? Ah, Mr Weasley. One, two, three, Vera Verto."

Ron cleared his throat and tapped Scabbers three times. "Vera Verto!" A string of green light zapped the rodent and turned it into a furry cup with a tail; I could faintly hear muffled squeaking. I giggled.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione, who was sitting next to me, raised her hand. "Yes, miss Granger?"

"Professor." She began. "I was wondering if you could tell us about… The Chamber of Secrets?"

Professor McGonagall seemed to be contemplating on whether to tell us or not, after a while she gave in. "Oh, very well. Well, you all know of course, that Hogwarts was founded almost a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards, of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." I internally growled at the last name. "Now, three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously, one did not."

"Three guesses who." I heard Ron mutter, I smiled.

Professor McGonagall nodded in response. "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families. In other words, pure bloods." I felt a pang of guilt in my chest but quickly pushed it aside. "Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school."

"Good riddance." I hissed.

"Now," she went on. "According to legend, Slytherin had built a secret chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly, before departing; he sealed it, until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir, alone, would be able to open the chamber… and unleash… the horror… within. And by so doing purged the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy, to study magic."

"Muggle borns." Hermione answered.

McGonagall nodded once again. "Well, naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

"Professor?" Hermione asked again. "What exactly does legend tell us, lies within the chamber?"

"Well, the chamber is said to behold to something only the heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home… of a monster."

Bella cooed quietly as my stomach twisted.

That didn't sound good.

* * *

"Do you think it's true?" Ron asked as we walked through one of the corridors. "Do you think there really is a chamber of secrets?"

"Yes." Hermione replied. "Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried, all the teachers are."

"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets… and it really has been opened." Harry rushed. It made my head spin. "That means…"

"The heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. Question is: Who is it?"

"Let's think." Ron began, Malfoy walked past us and I came close to grabbing my wand out again. "Who do we know that thinks all muggle borns are scum?"

"If you're talking about Malfoy…" Hermione replied, clearly irritated.

"Of course!" Ron cut her off. "You heard him. 'You'll be next mud-bloods'."

"I heard him." She replied. "But, Malfoy? The heir of Slytherin?"

"Well, maybe Ron's right, Hermione." Harry mused. "I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries."

"Crabbe and Goyle must know." Ron said, "Maybe we can trick them into telling!"

Hermione scoffed. "Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way!" We came to a stop in the middle of the corridor. "Mind you, it would be difficult, not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules. And it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous."

Shock hit me like a ton of bricks. "I have a feeling I know what you're talking about Hermione."

* * *

"Here it is." We turned around as Hermione walked over to us, a book in her hands. "The Polyjuice Potion: Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform themselves temporarily into the physical form of another."

I moved to sit on the windowsill as Ron spoke, my hair falling in front of my eyes. "You mean, if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" He asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Wicked, Malfoy will tell us anything."

"Exactly. But it's tricky; I've never seen a more complicated potion."

"Well, how long will it take to make?" Harry asked.

I looked up and spoke in unison with Hermione. "A month."

"A month?!" Harry asked in disbelief. "But Hermione!" He lowered his voice. "If Malfoy _is _the heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the muggle borns in the school by then!"

"I know." She replied, defeated. "But it's the only plan we've got."

* * *

"Another goal for Slytherin!"

The green clothed students erupted into cheers; we were at another Quidditch match, and so far? We were getting our butts kicked.

"They lead Gryffindor; Ninety to thirty!"

Told you so.

I watched as the Slytherin team flew around the pitch in a V just like a gaggle of geese, Malfoy eventually came to a stop next to Harry, I kept my eyes on the two of them, my eyes widened in surprise when I saw a bludger fly past Harry. Wood came to a stop and no doubt shouted out words of caution. I squealed when the same bludger collided with the captain's broom, he swung out of control for a few moments before regaining his composure. The bludger made a beeline for Harry who sped off in a vain attempt to shake it off.

"Blimey!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Harry's got himself a rouge bludger! That's been tampered with, that has!!"

Well duh.

I watched as Ron pointed his wand. "I'll stop it." WHAT?

Hermione and I both turned to him, I lowered his arm, Ron using his wand was dangerous.

"No." Hermione said. "Even with a proper wand it's too risky, you could hit Harry."

The bludger crashed through pillar after pillar until Harry lost it for a while, he swooped back and stopped a few metres from Malfoy. My eyes widened as I saw the tiniest flicker of gold next to Malfoy's head. The snitch! Harry saw it as well because he visibly stiffened. I saw the same bludger speed up behind Harry who noticed it just in time and moved out of the way and was hot on the snitch's trail.

Malfoy followed him and the two crashed against each again and again, they ducked under the wooden poles and immediately went out of sight. They ducked up every now and again; I chewed on my bottom lip as I waited.

"Check it out!" I heard Dean yell.

I looked down to the pitch just in time to see Malfoy shoot out and land on his butt, I couldn't help but laugh. He deserved it. I looked up at Harry and watched as he reached out for the snitch, the bludger came back again and collided with his arm, I heard a sickening snap and winced. Harry reached out with his other arm but flipped over and skidded to a stop on his back.

"Let's go." Hermione whispered.

We turned and followed Hagrid down the steps and onto the pitch. I grinned when I heard the commentator's voice over the loudspeaker. "Harry Potter's caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins!"

We made it out onto the pitch just as the bludger repeatedly shot down in an attempt to crush Harry. Hermione pulled out her wand. "Finite Incantatem!"

The bludger exploded and we ran over to Harry.

"Thank you." He said as Hermione kneeled next to him and I dropped to my knees behind him, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "I think… I think my arm's broken."

Lockheart kneeled down on the opposite side of him. "Not to worry, Harry, I will fix that arm of yours, straight away."

Harry leaned against me to try and get away from him; I rested my chin on my right hand, next to his ear. "We're here, Harry." I whispered. That seemed to relax him a bit.

"The poor boy, he doesn't know what he's saying." Lockheart said as he grabbed Harry's arm. I pressed my forehead against his shoulder when he winced. "This won't hurt a bit." He pulled out his wand as Harry tensed. "Brackium ermendo!"

Okay, I haven't heard that one before…

My eyes narrowed in confusion once the light from the spell faded, his arm looked… dead?

Lockheart grabbed it and it flopped about. I groaned as my stomach lurched and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Ah, well, yes uh, that can sometimes happen, but the point is, you can no longer feel any pain and very clearly the bones, are not broken."

"Broken?" Hagrid spat. "There's no bones left!"

"Much more flexible though…"

Oh gross.

* * *

Malfoy groaned as we all stood around Harry's bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy stop making such a fuss. You can go!" Madame Pomfrey said as she rushed over to us. "Out of my way." Fred, who was standing behind me gently tugged on my shoulders, making me take a step. "He should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back!"

"You will be able to wont you?" Hermione asked.

Madame Pomfrey looked up. "Oh, I'll be able to, certainly. But it will be painful." She spoke as she poured some liquid into a cup and gave it to Harry. "You're in for a rough night, Potter. Re-growing bones is a nasty business."

Harry took a sip of the drink and then spat it straight back out, Fred and I jumped back. It just missed me.

"Well, what did you expect? Pumpkin juice?"

Fred and I couldn't help but laugh which made them all smile.

* * *

**BWA: So... what did you think?  
Amber: ...He... didn't have any bones left... That's so gross..  
BWA: -Chuckles- Yes it is.  
Emmett: I wonder what Skele-Grow tastes like.  
Harry: Bad.  
Emmett: Fair enough.  
BWA: Well, aside from that odd conversation; I hope you liked this chapter.  
Alice: -Runs in- THEY'RE CHASING ME!!!  
BWA: Who is?  
Fred & George: -Runs past- WE ARE!!!  
Everyone: O.o  
Alice: -Runs past again- REVIEW!

* * *

**


	6. An Unexpected Gift

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there, my beloved readers! We're back for yet another chapter!  
Emmett: Woo!!  
Muse: -Looks at Emmett- Why are you always here?  
BWA: -Clings to Emmett- He's my sidekick!  
Muse: O.o  
Emmett: Anyway, ignoring the little thing over there -  
Muse: Hey!  
Emmett: We hope you enjoy this chapter!  
BWA: We sure do!  
Emmett: Onward!

* * *

_Chapter six  
An Unexpected Gift_

"Again?" Hermione asked as she stirred the potion. "You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?"

Harry had just told us that the Chamber of Secrets had indeed been opened once before… History was repeating itself.

"Of course." Ron replied. "Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must have opened it while he was at school here, and now he's told Draco how to do it."

I looked up at him from where I sat, opposite Harry, leaning against the wall. "Do you really think that the Malfoy's are capable of something like this?" I asked. "They don't seem very bright to me…"

Harry chuckled.

"Maybe." Hermione replied with a smile. "But we'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure."

"Enlighten me." Ron began. "Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight in the middle of a girl's lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?"

I laughed.

So did Hermione. "No, no one ever comes in here."

"Why?" He asked.

"Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?"

She looked behind him, I saw her as well. "Moaning Myrtle." She said again.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" he asked.

The ghost next to him shouted. "I'm Moaning Myrtle!" She floated up to the roof. "I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping, Moaning Myrtle?" She sniffled before screaming and jumping straight into a toilet.

Hermione hid a smile. "She's a little sensitive."

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing.

* * *

We all chatted wildly as we stood around a large stage, it was rectangular in shape. The teacher's had told us that Lockheart had started a duelling club, so we decided to go and see what it was like. Ron and the others were teasing Fred and George.

"Honestly you two, you never leave her side." Ron said with a grin.

I scoffed in response. "Sure they do, we have different classes."

Hermione smiled. "But really, you're both so protective of her, especially you Fred."

Fred just chuckled and hugged me again; both his hands were resting on my shoulders. George ruffled my hair before he spoke.

"Amber is like our little sister, we love her to death."

"That's right." Fred added. "Her adorable-ness chewed at our hearts when she first walked into the great hall last year." They both pretended to get all emotional while we laughed.

I smiled. "These two are the older brothers I've never had."

George put his hands over his heart and looked at Fred. "Our little girl is growing up."

I poked my tongue out at him.

"Gather round! Gather round!" Lockheart yelled, we all moved to the edge of the stage. "Can everybody see me? Can you all, hear me?"

Yes, but I wish I couldn't.

"In light, of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all up! In case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself has done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." He untied his cloak and threw it into the crowd, the girls fought over it while I gagged. "Let me introduce, my assistant; Professor Snape." We all leaned forward slightly to see said professor walk up the steps and onto the stage. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration, now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him." He winked. "Never fear."

We all watched as the two professors pulled out their wands and walked to opposite ends of the stage.

Lockheart began the count down with a smile. "One, two three!"

Snape took a step forward. "Expelliarmus!"

I laughed in delight as the spell hit Lockheart square in the chest and sent him flying a few metres. With a groan he got up.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Ron replied. I giggled.

Lockheart began to walk back towards Snape. "An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was, pretty obvious what you were about to do, and if I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block, unfriendly spells, professor." Snape responded.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape." Lockheart replied. "Uh, let's have a volunteer pair. Ah, Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

The two began to walk towards the steps but Snape spoke, Harry continued walking. "Weasley's wand causes devastation even with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from, my own house? Malfoy perhaps?" He turned and pointed to the little creep who climbed onto the stage.

Harry and Malfoy met halfway down the stage.

"Wands at the ready." Lockheart called out.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"You wish."

I grinned.

They walked back to their respective ends before turning around.

"On the count of three, cast your charm to disarm your opponent, _only _to disarm." Lockheart ordered. "We don't want any accidents here. One… two."

Malfoy didn't wait. "Everte Statium!"

The spell shot out from his wand and hit Harry straight in the chest, he flipped a few times before colliding with the ground. Harry got straight back up and yelled a charm in response.

"Rictusempra!"

The spell caused Malfoy to fly backwards and land on his butt, yet again. Snape yanked him up off the ground and he turned to cast another spell.

"I said _disarm only!_" Lockheart yelled. Neither listened.

"Serpensortia!"

I watched with wide eyes as a brown snake landed on the floor, it slithered towards Harry, but on it's way there it turned it's small head towards me and hissed, I took a step back against Fred, his grip on my shoulders tightened. Harry lowered his arm as Snape walked forward.

"Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me, Professor Snape." Lockheart gloated, taking a step forward and shouting a spell that not even I could make out… The snake shot at least ten feet in the air and dropped back down to the floor, landing with a loud thump. It hissed, angry. Fred took at least three large steps back, making sure I stepped with him.

Harry began to take a few steps forward, his eyes slightly glazed over; the sounds that emerged from his lips gave me goose bumps. They sounded like feral hisses; the snake turned to Justin Finch-Fletchley and hissed. Harry made the strange noise again and the snake stopped to look at him. I heard Snape mutter a curse and the snake exploded.

Justin looked up at Harry. "What are you playing at?!" He yelled, terrified.

* * *

We ran through the common room door, anxious to ask Harry about what the heck happened back there. Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him around.

"You're a parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked in turn.

"You can talk to snakes." Hermione answered.

"I know. I mean, I accidently set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once."

My eyes widened. Really?!!?!

Harry noticed my stare. "Once! But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it?"

"No, they cant." Hermione said, "It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad."

"What's bad?" He asked. "If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin…"

"Oh, that's what you said to it." Ron gasped.

"You were there! You heard me!"

Ron made an odd face. "I heard you speaking parseltongue. Snake language?"

Harry looked bewildered. "I spoke a different language?"

I bit my bottom lip. "It sounded like… hissing." My eyes were slightly fearful. "You scared me…"

His own eyes softened, he rested a hand on my shoulder for a few seconds. "I'm sorry… I didn't realise… I mean… How can I speak a language, without knowing I can?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione replied. "But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. Harry, listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin, was a parselmouth, he could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly." Ron added, "Now the whole school's going to think that you're his great-great-great grandson or something,"

"But I'm not!" He replied. "I can't be…"

"He lived a thousand years ago." Hermione explained. "For all we know… you could be."

* * *

**Emmett: WHOA!!!  
BWA: What?  
Emmett: He can talk to snakes!!  
BWA: Yeah? Your point?  
Emmett: ...I don't have one.. I just like stating the obvious.  
BWA: Fair enough. Anywhoooo; Because I love you all so much, I'm going to post the next chapter as well.  
Emmett: Aww, that's sweet.  
BWA: Yeah, well; I hope you liked this chapter, please be awesome and review, you should know by now that I love getting them!  
Emmett: She really does.  
BWA: Cheers.**

* * *


	7. The Second Attack

**

* * *

**

**BWA: Here we go, as promised; chapter seven.  
Emmett: Yay!  
BWA: This chapter is dedicated to my fantastic reviewer; InheriWriter who amused me with her last review. 'LET THE PETRIFYING BEGIN!!' So, to fullfil my much loved reviewer's wish. The second attack in this chapter.  
Emmett: Woo!!  
Muse: You two are so childish.  
Emmett: -Points as Muse's face- Why are you wearing face paint?  
Muse: Eh heh heh... Shuddup.  
Emmett: Woo!! Emmett - 1, Muse - 0!  
BWA: Ha, well; we're enjoying ourselves, so it's time for you, my beloved readers to enjoy reading this chapter.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Seven  
The Second Attack**

I sighed in defeat after reading the same sentence for the eighth time in a row and still not understanding what the hell it meant. I let my arms drop onto the table and rested my forehead on them, yawning. I turned my head to look at Hermione.

"How long have we been here?" I whispered.

She shrugged, turning the page of her book.

I looked up at Harry, he looked uncomfortable, when I looked past him, I saw why. Almost everyone on the other side of the room was looking at him, Harry noticed my annoyed expression and turned around, he sighed when he realised why I was glaring. They looked away when Harry turned around. He looked at Ron who managed a weak smile, Hermione did the same. When he looked at me, my expression simply said, _bugger 'em._

He looked around the room once more before closing the book in front of him and standing. "I'll see you back at the common room." He muttered before leaving.

Once he was out of sight Hermione turned to me, her eyes spoke her question. _What do we do now?_

I smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I'll go after him."

I closed my books; put them in the small bag I had brought with me and followed Harry, sending a sharp stare to the other students that didn't have enough common sense to mind their own business. My fingers gently touched Fred's shoulder as I walked past.

As I walked swiftly down the corridor in my attempts to catch up with Harry, I heard a familiar rumbling. It was the same low noise I had heard just before we came across a petrified Mrs Norris. My breath caught in my throat, this couldn't be good…

I picked up my feet and began to run after Harry, I came to a moonlit corridor and gasped, Harry was there, he turned to look at me with wide eyes. I followed his line of sight and resisted the urge to heave.

Sir Nicholas was floating lifelessly in the air, mist was streaming out from the giant cut in his neck, I forced my eyes to look away, but what I saw on the ground didn't help either. Harry gently grabbed my arm as we walked forward, only then did I realise I was trembling. I watched in terror as Harry kneeled down next to a frozen… or should I say, petrified Justin Finch-Fletchly.

"Caught in the act."

I jumped, it was Mr Filch.

"I'll have you out this time, Potter. Mark my words." He glanced at me before walking away.

"No, wait, Mr Filch, you don't understand!" Harry called. He gave up once he was out of sight; he heard my breathing pick up and noticed what had caused it.

Spiders, they were walking in a line… Just as before.

I meekly crossed the corridor to stand next to Harry, he looked at me, his eyes frightened yet curious at the same time. Footsteps caused us both to look up, Professor McGonagall was walking towards us, she gasped when she took in the two petrified beings.

"Professor McGonagall." Harry gasped, "I swear I didn't!"

McGonagall looked defeated. "I'm afraid this is out of my hands Potter." She turned to me. "Miss Dawson, you are a suspect now unfortunately…"

My eyes widened. "What? I didn't do it, and neither did Harry."

Filch scoffed and I glared at him.

* * *

Professor McGonagall lead us both down a long corridor, she slowed to a stop next to a large stone eagle inside a doorway. "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." She gestured to the arch. I saw Harry nod from the corner of my eye, he gently tugged on my arm and I followed him to stand in front of the large sculpture. "Sherbet Lemon." With a flick of her wrist the sculpture began to turn, stairs emerged from the ground. Harry gave me an uneasy look as he took a few steps forward. After taking a deep breath, I stepped onto the staircase that continued swirling upwards.

I stepped out onto the floor after Harry and timidly walked to the large wooden door.

Dumbledore's office wasn't what I was expecting, it was very large, full of pictures that were at the moment, snoring. There were large bookshelves lining a few walls, a desk at the back of the room and a fire red bird on a perch. I stared at it in wonder.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" I heard. I turned to see Harry staring at an old brown hat on top of a bookshelf, after a few moments of confusion it clicked. The sorting hat.

Harry stuttered when he replied. "I-I-I was just wondering… If you put me in the right house…?"

"Yes… You were particularly difficult to place…" The old hat replied, "But I stand by what I said last year. You would have done well in Slytherin."

"You're wrong."

I chewed on my bottom lip as the hat eyed Harry with disbelief and curiosity. "Harry?" I whispered, "Come look at this." I continued, gesturing to the bird.

Harry came to stand next to me, his mouth gaping slightly, the bird made an odd noise and we both smiled. After a few moments the bird tilted its head back and began to glow, I gasped when the bright light turned to flames which engulfed the creature.

"Harry? Amber?"

Both our heads snapped up and the sound of our names, Dumbledore was standing at the top of the staircase.

"Professor?" Harry gasped, "your bird… there was nothing we could do… he… he just caught fire."

"Oh, and about time too." Dumbledore replied. My eyes widened in curiosity and my head tilted to the side. "He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a burning day." He then noticed my expression. "Fawkes, is a Phoenix, they burst into flame when it is time for them to die, and then they are, reborn from the ashes."

I watched as a small baby Phoenix emerged from the dark ashes, my breath caught in my throat. "Incredible…" I breathed.

"Ah, fascinating creatures, Phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their, tears of healing powers."

The sound of an opening door caused us all to look up.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Wait! Listen!"

"Hagrid?" I asked.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. It wasn't Harry sir, or Amber." He began in a rush once he had reached us.

"Hagrid…" Dumbledore said calmly.

"In fact I'd be prepared to swear it in front of the Ministry of Magic."

"Hagrid!!"

The large man stopped.

"Relax." Dumbledore muttered, "I do not believe that Harry or Amber attacked anyone." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as I smiled.

"Of course you don't! And ----" He stared at us blankly, finally processing what Dumbledore said. "Oh, oh, right, we'll I'll umm… just wait outside then."

"Yes." Dumbledore whispered. I bit my tongue to stop the laughter bubbling up my throat, poor Hagrid.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "You… don't think it was us professor?" He asked.

"No, Harry. I do not think it was you, or Amber. But I must ask you… Is there something, you wish to tell me?" He questioned.

I chewed on my bottom lip. Would he ask about his ability to talk to snakes? Should I ask about the rumbling noise I hear right before someone turns up petrified?

Harry hesitantly shook his head. "No sir. Nothing."

Dumbledore looked up at me, I shook my head, my lip was still in-between my teeth.

The old professor nodded a few times. "Very well, off you go then."

Harry gently tugged on my arm and we turned and walked out the door.

* * *

I smiled as I watched flakes of snow emerge and then disappear above my head, I could watch it all night. The sound of a plate being set down on the table broke me from my daze.

"Everything's set." Hermione began. "We just need a bit of who you're changing into."

I scrunched up my nose. There was no way I was drinking Polyjuice Potion, so; I was going to stay in the bathroom just in case something went wrong.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Harry replied.

"We also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy." Hermione continued.

"How?" Ron asked.

"I've got it all worked out." She replied. "I filled these with a simple sleeping draft." She began, holding up two chocolate cupcakes. "Simple… But powerful. Now, once they're asleep; hide them in the broomstick cupboard and pull out some of their hairs. And put on their uniforms."

Okay… that's just gross.

"Whose hair are you ripping out then?" Ron asked.

"I've already got mine," she replied, holding up a little clear canister. "Millicent Bullstroad, Slytherin. I got this off her robes." Harry and Ron stared at the canister, "I'm going to go check on the polyjuice potion." She held up the two cupcakes. "Make sure that Crabbe and Goyle find these."

* * *

"I think you got the wrong size."

Harry and Ron had just come in the door to the toilets in their Slytherin uniforms; they were so baggy that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Very funny." Ron muttered.

I rolled my eyes and watched from a distance as Hermione poured some potion into each small cup. My nose scrunched up, it was all lumpy.

"We'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves," she explained as she handed them a glass. "Add the hairs."

They dropped the small hairs into the glasses, Ewwwww.

"Ugh, essence of Crabbe." Ron groaned.

"Cheers." Hermione said, reluctantly.

I watched as they each took a giant gulp of the gross looking ooze, my head spun with nausea even by thinking of what it would taste like.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ron said, already looking green. He dropped his glass and ran into a cubicle, Hermione followed a few seconds later.

Harry took another few gulps before he dropped his glass; he clung to the sink, groaning. I went to take a few steps forward but thought against it. I watched as he turned from Harry to Goyle. That was insane. He turned to look at me and I backed up against the wall, my eyes were wide. The glasses were the only thing that reminded me that I was actually staring at Harry, not Goyle.

My eyes were still wide when Ron walked into view… As Crabbe.

"Harry?" The Crabbe look-alike asked… In Ron's voice.

"Ron." Harry replied.

"Bloody hell." He squeaked.

"We still sound like ourselves." Harry explained. "You need to sound more like Crabbe."

Crabbe looked thoughtful for a moment. "Uhh, bloody hell." He repeated in a deeper voice.

Goyle smiled. "Excellent."

"But where's Hermione?"

"I… I don't think I'm going." Hermione called from a cubicle. "You go on without me."

"Hermione are you okay?" Goyle asked.

"Just go! You're wasting time!"

Goyle looked at Crabbe. "Come on!"

I watched as they ran off before I took a few tentative steps forward. "Hermione?" I called quietly.

"Amber… This is horrible…" I heard her sob.

"What's wrong? Hermione… are you hurt?" I began to panic… what if something went wrong with the potion? It worked for Harry and Ron…

"No, I'm not hurt… I… Didn't get the right hair."

My head tilted to the side as I walked over to the door of her cubicle. "I don't understand."

I heard her sigh and unlock the door, my eyes widened at what I saw.

* * *

When the sound of footsteps hit my ears, I looked up. Harry and Ron were running towards me, I cocked my head to the left, towards the cubicle door.

"Hermione? Come out, we've got loads to tell you." Harry rushed.

"Go away!"

Moaning Myrtle came floating through the door, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, wait til you see, it's awful." She giggled and moved to hover behind the two boys. A low growl rumbled in the back of my throat.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, hesitant and worried now. "Are you okay?"

He slowly pushed the door open and I saw Ron's jaw loosen in shock, my eyes glowed with sympathy.

"Do you remember me telling you," she began. "That the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations? It was cat's hair I plucked off Millicent Bullstroad's robes." She turned around; she had turned into Millicent's cat, a deep brown and with yellow eyes. "Look at my face…" She whimpered.

Ron and Harry smiled.

"Look at your tail!" Ron exclaimed.

**

* * *

**

**BWA: Voila, chapter seven.  
Emmett: Woo!! Petrifying! Woo!!  
BWA: -Chuckles- Well, I hope you like it. Be sure to review!  
Emmett: Woo!!  
Muse: -Rolls eyes-  
Emmett: -Points at Muse again- I thought I told you to wipe that face paint off!  
Muse: -Grumbles and walks off to the bathroom-  
Emmett: Woo!! Emmett - 2, Muse - 0  
BWA: Game, set and match.**

**

* * *

**


	8. Diaries and Dreams

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Okay, first of all; I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated for a few weeks, but never fear. I have a perfectly good excuse.  
Muse: This should be good.  
BWA: Shut up. Okay, I went to start on the fourth sequel because I had finished the sequel to this one a few weeks ago. But I couldn't find the file. Turns out; the folder that had all my stories and such in it got completely wiped. So I lost it all; fortunately, I still had the prequel to this and the first seven chapters up on the net, so I couldn't lose them. So I just continued on from there. Even though it only took me a few days, I had work experience all last week so I wasn't able to finish it off. I'm started the sequel to this one right now. So, yeah. That's my excuse.  
Muse: That... was actually a good excuse.  
BWA: Why are you so surprised? My God, my fingers and arms are killing me... That's what I get for non stop typin for goodness knows how long. Anyway! This is a really important chapter, you get a bit more of a description of the person Amber saw in the Mirror of Erised with her older self during her first year. And, because I feel so terrible for making you wait so long, I'm going to post the next chapter as well.  
Emmett: Aww.  
BWA: Heh, anyway.. Once again; I really am sorry and I hope this makes up for it.

Oh, I also noticed that I don't post Disclaimers as often as I should.

Disclaimer: All original characters are property of J.K Rowling; although Amber and all her possesions are mine. Muhaha!

* * *

_**Chapter eight  
Diaries and Dreams**_

"Have you spoken to Hermione?" Ron asked as we walked up one of the many staircases on our way back to the common room.

"She should be out of hospital in a few days." Harry replied. "When she stops coughing up furballs."

I smiled a little; that had to suck.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

I looked at the two boys standing next to me, when I took notice of the fact that they were looking at the ground I followed suit; a pair of bright green eyes stared back at me. It took me a few moments to work it out.

Water.

After a few moments, we took off running down a nearby corridor, one that the water seemed to flow from. When we came to a stop, the sound of water sloshing under our feet was louder. There was more here.

"Yuck!" Ron shouted.

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle's flooded the bathroom." Harry guessed.

"Seems like it." I added.

Sure enough; the sound of rushing water strengthened when we walked through the door into the girl's lavatory. Myrtle's sobs were heard from the corner of the room. She was sitting on a windowsill.

When she noticed us, she straightened up and spoke. "Come to throw something else at me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Why would I throw something at you?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask me," Myrtle replied, getting up off the windowsill. "Here I am; minding my own business and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me."

"But, it can't hurt if someone throws something at you…" Ron mused. "I mean, it would just go right through you."

That… probably wasn't the best thing to say… Especially to Myrtle.

She suddenly dived forward and stared Ron dead in the eyes.

Told you so.

"SURE!" She shouted. "Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it!" She spat, getting all worked up. "Ten points if you get it through her STOMACH!" She shoved her fist through Ron's gut. "Fifty points if it goes THROUGH HER HEAD!!!" She did the same to his head.

"But, who threw it at you, anyway?" Harry asked.

Myrtle immediately calmed down. "I don't know, I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death…"

Charming.

She sighed. "And then it fell through the top of my head." She turned around and floated off, her usual wails turning into frustrated screams before she disappeared from sight.

Harry took a few steps forward to pick up a small black book. He looked at us in confusion.

"That must be what fell through her head." I stated, unable to think of any other reason why it would be sitting there.

He nodded slightly.

* * *

I stared at the star-filled sky as I sat at my usual spot on the windowsill; all the other girls were fast asleep, that I knew. No one was ever up this late…

Except for me.

As I gazed at the full moon, I took a guess at the time. More or less likely midnight or very early morning.

I just couldn't sleep.

Every night for the last month or so I've had the same dream, as soon as it finished, I woke up. It plagued my thoughts all the time, I knew it didn't do well to dwell on things, but this just wouldn't leave me alone. With a sigh, I replayed the dream in my head.

_I wandered through the Dark Forest, but it wasn't dark at all. The rising sun illuminated the surrounding forest, it was a beautiful sight. After a few more steps, the sound of heavy breathing kicked up behind me; I paid it no mind and kept walking._

_Suddenly, a glint of gold caught my eye. Curious; I walked towards it, the closer I got, the larger it became. After a few moments, I took in the rest of it; I could see a pair of deep green eyes staring back at me and I jumped a little._

_After a few moments, the gold frame and my reflection all clicked and I knew what I was looking at._

_A mirror._

_The Mirror of Erised._

_But… didn't Dumbledore move it? Why would it be out here?_

_I looked back at those green eyes again and took the time to study the face attached to them and then the body attached to the face._

_The girl had long, dark brown hair with ringlets down the bottom that ended half way down her back. She had longs legs and a curved waist, her face was really pretty, cute, rosy lips and insanely familiar green eyes that were framed with long black lashes. Her jaw was sharp yet feminine. I looked down at my feet and gasped._

_I was wearing the same shoes as her._

_When I looked back up at the strange girl, her face held the same shocked expression that mine did. I meekly raised my right hand, my eyes widened when she did the same; when my fingertips pressed against the glass, so did hers. I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at my lips. Just then, it clicked._

_The girl was me._

_The breathing picked up again from behind me; I tensed, waiting for something bad to happen, to destroy my moment with my interesting reflection. But nothing happened. After a few short moments, I turned around._

_A boy was standing not too far away from me, a warm smile was on his face, it made my heart thump against my chest. Who was he? He raised a hand and beckoned me forward with his finger. My feet began to move on their own._

_As they did so, I studied him._

_He had beautiful eyes, a mixture of blue and green. I fell in love with them straight away; his hair was an odd shade of bronze, but just like his eyes, I fell in love with it. It was tousled, I wanted to ruffle it and make him smile. He had a lean build but I could see the outline of muscle from under the sleeves of his shirt. I looked back up at his face again, his jaw was perfectly outlined, I wanted to trace it with my finger. His nose was perfectly straight. When I looked at his eyes again, I noticed that he was staring at me, he seemed to be studying me the same way that I was studying him. I felt my cheeks heat up and he smiled, holding out his hand for me._

_After taking a deep breath, I placed my hand in his own. The shock of electricity that ran up my arm made me gasp. He smiled and I lost all coherent thought._

_He gently tugged on my hand, pulling me into his gentle embrace. He brushed the skin of my cheek with the backs of his fingers, smiling again when I leaned into his touch. He dipped his head and my eyes fluttered closed, I almost died when I felt his lips brush gently across my own before they trailed up to my ear. _

"_Amber…" He breathed._

_Then everything went blank._

I huffed in annoyance. This just didn't make any sense; I had absolutely no idea who this guy was, but I felt pulled towards the mere thought of him. And why was the mirror there? What was this constant, repetitive dream trying to tell me? With a sleepy sigh, I gave up. I walked back over to my bed and rested my head against the pillow, as my eyes slid shut I felt a smile distantly creep its way onto my face as I entered my own world with just him and me once again.

* * *

"It was Hagrid." Harry explained as we walked across a courtyard. "Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

"It can't be Hagrid." Hermione argued. "It just can't be."

"We don't even know this Tom Riddle." Ron added. "He sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch to me."

Harry stopped. "The monster had _killed _somebody, Ron. What would any of us have done?"

I chuckled once without humor. "Something a bit more civilized maybe?"

"Look," Hermione began. "Hagrid's our friend; why don't we just go and ask him about it?"

I scoffed.

"That would be a cheerful visit." Ron replied, a fake smile making its way onto his face. "Hello Hagrid; tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?"

That _would _be a cheerful visit.

"Mad and Hairy?" A voice asked, we looked up. It was Hagrid. "You wouldn't be talking about me now would ya?"

"No." We replied, lightening fast.

My bottom lip made its way in-between my teeth, he seemed to notice because his expression turned curious.

"W-what's that you've got, Hagrid?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh," he lifted up the green can that Harry had gestured to. "It's uh, Flesh Eating Slug Repellent, for the Mandrakes, you know? Now, according to Professor Sprout they've still got a bit of growing up to do. But, once their acne's cleared up, we'll be able to chop 'em up and stew 'em, and then we'll get those people down at the hospital un-petrified."

I nodded.

"In the meantime though…" He continued, his voice low. "You four, had best be lookin' after yourselves. Alright?"

I nodded again.

Hagrid then made a low grunting noise and began to walk off, he greeted Neville, who ran straight past him and came up to us.

"Harry," he gasped. "I don't know who did it, but you better come." He turned and ran back the way he came. "Come on!"

We raced after him.

* * *

When we reached Harry, Ron and Neville's dorm room, my eyes widened.

The place had been completely trashed, I saw Hedwig sitting on a desk, above all the mess. There were ripped pages from books, parchment, broken glass and feathers everywhere. Harry took a few steps forward and rummaged through a pile of broken things on the floor.

"It had to be a Gryffindor." Hermione guessed. "No one else knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student…"

"Whoever it was," Ron replied. "They must have been looking for something."

Harry looked at us. "And they found it; Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

I shook my head in confusion. "This is nuts, who on earth would want that book so desperately that they would go to this length…" I waved my hand about towards the giant mess. "To get it?"

Silence followed my question.

No one knew.

* * *

**BWA: There you go.  
Emmett: That dream dude sounds like a hunk.  
Muse: O.o Are you gay?  
Emmett: No!  
BWA: Jasper, quit making him feel gay.  
Jasper: -Comes out of no where- Aw, but it's fun.  
Malfoy: -Dances around in a pink tutu while singing- I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay!  
BWA: Dammit Jasper!  
Jasper: It's not me!  
Everyone: o.O  
BWA: Uh... Review?**

* * *


	9. Aragog

**_

* * *

_**

**BWA: As promised; here's the next chapter.  
Emmett: Woo! It's really long!  
Muse: Ugh. UGH! I did NOT need that mental picture.  
BWA: It's not our fault you have a dirty mind.  
Emmett: Why do you look sorta uncomfortable.  
BWA: -Sniffs- My butt's gone numb!!  
Amber: -Rofls-  
Emmett: So, do you think people might have a faint idea of who the mystery guy is?  
BWA: -Shrugs- I had to literally tell the person that was reviewing the prequel who it was because she couldn't get it.  
Emmett: Shout out to Slytherin Sweet!  
BWA: Also, another shout out to my favorite reviewer: InheriWriter (I really hope that I got that right.) Hopefully my lovely is still reading after the little delay in chapters.  
Emmett: Lets hope so, huh?  
BWA: Mhm, okay, on with the show ladies and gentlepeople!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine  
Aragog**_

I hummed to myself as I walked down one of Hogwarts many corridors. There was a Quidditch match today and I was on my way down to the pitch. At least half an hour before people started heading off, Hermione had jumped out of her seat and rushed off to the library, she mumbled something about not realizing it earlier before she ran out the common room door. I hadn't seen her since; so I assumed that she had already headed off.

I ran my fingers along the stone wall as I slowed my pace a little, there was no rush.

"Miss Dawson?"

I turned at the sound of my name to see Professor McGonagall standing a few metres away from me. I looked at her with a quizzical expression before I walked towards her. "Is there something wrong, Professor?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Oh, no; there's just something you need to see."

My head tilted to the side in confusion as I followed her to the hospital wing. Once we walked through the large wooden doors I opened my mouth to speak but she turned and beat me to it.

"Now, miss Dawson; please brace yourself."

Before concern could flood across my features, she stepped out of the way and a strangled noise left my throat as I struggled to stay upright. My breath caught in my throat when I was able to process what exactly I was looking at.

* * *

"I warn you, this may be a wee bit of a shock." McGonagall's voice explained. "Miss Dawson?"

I looked up at Professor McGonagall with tear filled eyes, Harry and Ron stood behind her; both of them were staring at Hermione's cold, petrified hand that was clutched tightly in between my own.

The two boys took a few steps forward until they were standing behind me.

"Hermione…" Ron breathed.

"She was found near the library," McGonagall repeated what she had explained to me earlier. "Along with this." She held up a mirror. "Does it mean anything to either of you?"

"No." Harry whispered, closing his hand over my own.

* * *

"Amber, please, calm down."

Fred gently rocked me back and forth where he sat, I had my forehead pressed against his shoulder, small sobs shook me as I curled closer to his embrace. George's hand was wrapped around my free one; the other was gripping Fred's Quidditch robe, to help keep me balanced.

I couldn't get the picture of Hermione, cold and frozen out of my mind. The two of us were close friends; and to see her like that… it made me sick. My eyes stung from the tears I had already shed, my grip on Fred loosened and I relaxed in his arms, too weak to keep trying to stay strong.

Fred smiled when I looked up at him; gently brushing a stray strand of hair from my face. "There you go, feeling better?" He asked. I nodded slightly; it felt good to have all the grieving off my chest. I slowly moved to get up, Fred noticed what I wanted and placed a hand on the small of my back and pushed slightly, helping me stand upright. George's hand slipped from around my own and Fred's hand took its place.

"Are you alright now, Amber?" Wood asked, concern dancing about in his eyes. I could only manage a half-hearted nod.

"Could I have your attention, please?" McGonagall's voice asked. I looked up, my usually bright green eyes dull. "Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect, immediately." Fred and George stood up. "All students are to return to their common rooms by six o' clock every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions." She closed the roll of parchment she had been reading off, my bottom lip made its way in-between my teeth. "I should tell you this," she continued. "Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught; it is likely the school will be closed." With that, she turned and left.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a few moments; of course, the teachers had to think of the well-being of their students. When I opened my eyes again, both Fred and George were looking at me with concerned expressions, I smiled weakly at them before I turned and headed towards the stairs. Fred's hand slipped from my own.

I'd barely gotten around the corner before Harry gripped my shoulder, my head snapped up.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid, guys." He began. "I can't believe it's him, but if he did set the monster loose last time; he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. And that's a start."

"But you heard McGonagall." Ron argued. "We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class."

I spoke for the first time since I'd seen Hermione. "Ron's right, Harry. This is going to be tricky." My voice was low and hoarse.

Harry's eyes softened, "I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump._

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door before his arm shot back under the cloak, I held my breath. The walk to the small house had been terrifying. Knowing that something was out attacking people; that something could be lurking behind each corner… I trembled just thinking about it.

"Who's there?" I heard Hagrid ask, his voice was low and threatening. His heavy footfalls came closer to the door before he kicked it open. My breath hitched in my throat, Hagrid was aiming a giant crossbow right at my head.

"Hello? Hello?" He asked.

Harry and Ron yanked the cloak off while I stayed frozen in my shocked position.

"What's that for?" Harry gasped.

"Oh, nothin'; I was expectin' uh… It doesn't matter, come on in, I just made a pot-a tea."

When I was able to get my legs to move again I followed the others inside; I came to a stop next to Harry who was watching Hagrid pour some of the dark liquid into a cup. After a few moments it overflowed, Hagrid's shaking hands then stopped pouring.

"Hagrid, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine… I'm alright." He replied.

"Very convincing." I muttered under my breath.

"D-did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah." He replied. "I heard about that, alright."

"Look," Harry began. "We have to ask you something…" He shot a fleeting glance at Ron and I. "Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hagrid sighed and lifted a finger. "See, what you have to understand about that is—"

_Thump, thump, thump._

Fang barked a little while Hagrid shot us a frantic stare. "Get under the cloak, quick. Don't say a word, keep quiet. All of ya."

Ron swung the cloak over us and I worked on keeping my breathing even and quiet.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, sir." I heard Hagrid say, surprised. I looked up from my feet.

"Good evening, Hagrid." Replied the old headmaster's voice and I automatically felt more relaxed. "I wonder, could we?"

"Oh, of course; come in, come in."

"That's dad's boss," Ron gasped. "Cornelius Fudge; Minister of Magic."

"Bad business, Hagrid." Fudge began. "Very bad business; had to come, three attacks on Muggle-borns this has gone far enough, the Ministry's got to act."

"But I never… No, you know I never… Professor!" Hagrid struggled to form a complete sentence.

"I want it understood, Cornelius." Dumbledore cut in. "That Hagrid, has my full confidence."

"Albus, look; Hagrid's record is against him, I've got to take him." Fudge explained.

"Take me?" Hagrid asked. "Take me where? Not Azkaban Prison?!"

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Hagrid." Fudge replied.

The creaking of Hagrid's front door caused my head to snap in that particular direction.

Oh no…

"Already here, Fudge?" Lucius Malfoy asked. "Good."

Fang growled.

As Lucius stepped inside, Hagrid spoke. "What are you doin' 'ere? Get out-a my house!"

"Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your…" He walked forward as he spoke… Towards us… We rushed backwards. "You call this a house?" He muttered. "No, I simply called at the school and was told the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly is it that you, want with me?" Dumbledore asked.

"The other governors and I have decided that it's time for you to step aside." He held out a roll of parchment. "This is an order of suspension," I watched with wide eyes as he walked towards Dumbledore. Fudge went to grab the piece of parchment but Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him. "You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather, lost your touch."

My hand ached to grab my wand and curse him; it would be too obvious with the distance, but maybe if he was a little closer…

"And what with all these attacks," he continued. "Why there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts." He walked towards us again. "And I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school." A sly smile plastered itself onto his face.

Yeah right; no doubt he'd throw a party.

My fingers itched to grab my wand, poke it into his stomach and curse him.

_Do it, do it!!! _My conscience shouted at me.

"You can't take Professor Dumbledore away." Hagrid argued. "Take him away and the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance! You mark my words, there'll be killin's next!"

I paled slightly, killings? Someone would get killed?

"You think so?" Lucius asked.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid." Dumbledore interrupted. "If the governors desire my removal; I will of course, step aside." He walked forward. "However; you will find, that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who; ask for it." After a short second, he looked straight at us, I held my breath.

Could he see us?

Lucius turned for a short second before he turned back to the headmaster. "Admirable sentiments, shall we?" He turned and headed to the door.

I watched with a shocked expression as Dumbledore looked at us again, after sending a small all-too-knowing smile our way, he walked outside.

"Fudge." Was all Lucius said before he disappeared from sight.

The Minister turned to our giant friend. "Come, Hagrid."

He didn't move, he looked… thoughtful?

"Well?" Fudge urged.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "If um, if anybody was looking for some stuff; then all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders." He took a strange sounding breath. "Yep, that'd lead 'em right. That's all I have to say." Once he reached the door he spoke again. "Oh, and someone will need to feed Fang while I'm away."

As if to second Hagrid's comment, Fang growled.

Fudge looked at the large dog. "Good boy." He muttered before he followed Hagrid outside and closed the door.

We yanked the cloak off and I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"Hagrid's right." Ron gasped, he turned to look at me and Harry. "With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day!"

"We have to stop this from happening again…" I breathed.

"Look." Harry muttered. He walked over to the window and my eyes widened. Spiders. "Come on." He grabbed a lantern as we walked out the door. "Come on, Fang."

Fang whined slightly before padding along next to me, when we came to a stop he bumped my fingers with his nose, I gently patted his head. I looked up at the wall of Hagrid's house and my stomach twisted.

Those small spiders that seemed to be pretty much everywhere were walking in lines down the side of the house and towards the Dark Forest. The beautifully illuminated forest from my dream flashed inside my head, but I pushed it away. I couldn't let myself think of that now.

"Come on!" Harry urged.

"What?" Ron squeaked, he was getting scared.

Sissy.

The Dark Forest seemed inviting to me now, intriguing after that dream. Almost as though it gave me the hope of possibly finding _him _in there.

I wanted to slap myself.

_Stop thinking about it!_

"You heard what Hagrid said," Harry replied, shaking me from my daze. "Follow the spiders."

"They head into the Dark Forest!" He squeaked again. Harry ignored him and walked forward; I jogged after him as Ron lagged behind. "Follow the spiders; why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?"

* * *

It was very eerie as we walked through the forest, mist pooled around our feet and the moonlight seeped in through the trees. I had to do a double take whenever I looked at my arm or something because it gave off a luminescent glow.

Fang grumbled and sniffed as we walked, those tiny little spiders were all over the place now; if you weren't focusing it looked like the ground was moving beneath your feet.

As we came to a tree trunk that was shaped like an arch, Ron spoke.

"Harry, I don't like this…" Harry ignored him. "Harry, I don't like this at all."

"Shush!"

A small smile tugged at my lips. Ron was a little too scared, what could possibly happen?

Hmm… I probably shouldn't jinx it.

"Can we go back now?" Ron asked as Harry and I studied the arch, there was moonlight shining out the other end and all the little spiders scurried towards it.

"Come on!" Harry urged, as he made his way into the tunnel.

After a hesitant looked at the small spiders again I followed him. I shuddered at the thought of having them crawl all over me. When we made it out of the tunnel we found ourselves in a large hole I guess, it was a circle of tree trunks. My stomach tightened in fear as I looked around.

_Thump!_

"Who is it?" A strange sounding voice asked, it sounded, old. "Hagrid? Is that you?"

Harry spoke up. "We're friends of Hagrid."

I bit down, hard on my bottom lip as a bunch of skinny black legs reached over the top of the small hill. A large spider followed soon after. I took a few steps back as my hands trembled.

"Are you… you… you're Aragog aren't you?" Harry asked.

Finally, my hands stopped shaking and I was able to compose myself.

"Yes," the spider replied. "Hagrid has never sent men or women into our hollow before."

"He's in trouble, up at the school; there have been attacks. They think it's Hagrid." Harry explained. "They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before."

"That's a lie!" Aragog retorted. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

Harry looked confused. "Then, you're not the monster?"

"No, the monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler."

"Harry…" Ron squeaked, it was barely audible.

Harry turned to him quickly. "Shush." He looked at Aragog again. "If you're not the monster, then… what did kill that girl fifty years ago?" He asked.

"We do not speak of it!" Aragog spat. "It is an ancient creature we spiders fear, above all others."

"But have you seen it?" Harry asked, seeming a little frustrated.

"I never saw any part of the castle, but the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom; when I was accused, Hagrid brought me here."

"Harry…" Ron whimpered.

Harry turned to him. "What?"

With a wail, Ron pointed upwards and I reluctantly looked up. My eyes immediately widened at what I saw, at least a hundred spiders were making their way down towards us. Fangs clicking.

Harry cleared his throat and looked back at Aragog. "Well, thank you; we'll just… go."

We started to take a few steps backward, Ron was still whimpering.

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly, into our midst." Oh no. "Goodbye, friend of Hagrid."

"Can we panic now?" Ron asked.

I tensed. "Sounds good."

Spiders then came in from all angles and Harry swung the lantern at them while I grabbed my wand. Soon enough, we were standing in a three-way circle, our shoulders touching; Wands aimed.

"Know any spells?" Ron asked.

"One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them." Harry replied.

"Well, we've got two working wands out of three, that's got to count for something." I added.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?"

I flinched.

We were surrounded by the small little horrid insects, as I tried to think of a way out of there, a loud mechanic rumbling caught my attention, I squinted when a pair of headlights pretty much blinded me. We scampered backwards as the spiders fled.

A blue car was sitting in front of us, when its two door swung open, Harry yanked on my arm.

"Let's go!"

I scrambled past the two front seats and pressed my back against the side window, clutching the seat beneath me. Fang sat not too far away while Harry and Ron got in the front; Ron at the wheel. Before Harry got into the car he shouted a curse at one of the spiders. I committed it to memory.

Spiders then dropped onto the car and I couldn't stop the panicked cry that passed my lips when they did.

"Drive!!" Harry shouted.

The car kicked into reverse and we sped off, we came to a bump and the car was suddenly airborne. I didn't say a word, I simply held my breath. When we hit the ground and came to a stop; I let it out only to have the following breath catch.

"Glad we're out of there." Ron muttered.

A spider took that moment to jump up to the window and wrap a few legs around Ron's neck. I couldn't move for my wand, Harry looked at me; taking in my terrified expression before he grabbed his wand. I saw Ron move to the side so Harry would have a clear shot, he shouted the spell again and the spider fled.

"Thanks for that." Ron squeaked.

"Don't mention it."

I looked out the front window and whimpered; there were spiders lining the top of the hill we'd just gone over. There had to be a good thousand there.

"Get us out of here." Harry whispered. "Now!"

Ron put the car into reverse and we were off again, Harry screaming encouragement as we went. Suddenly, we were spinning. My ears rang as my head spun along with the car, when we were racing forward; I calmed down a little, but my hands were still gripping the seat for dear life.

"Get us in the air!" Harry shouted.

The car flies?

"The flying gear's jammed!!" Ron replied.

"Come on, pull!!"

"I'm trying!"

I squeezed my eyes shut as we came closer and closer to a large log. When I heard a snapping noise and then felt oddly light and unstable my eyes opened, we were in the air.

What do you know? The car really does fly.

We eventually came to a snot-so-gentle stop outside Hagrid's hut. Relief flooded through me as I relaxed and eased my way out of the car after Harry and Ron got out.

"Follow the spiders!" Ron shouted. "Follow the spiders!! If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him!"

Harry went to say something but the rumbling of the car starting up again cut him off, the headlights shone in my eyes again but it cleared the fog that was restraining me from thinking. I watched as it sped off into the forest.

"I mean, what was the point of sending us in there?" Ron asked as we stared at the forest that seemed deadly compared to the beautiful forest in my dream. "What have we found out?"

"We know one thing; Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."

* * *

**Emmett: -Le gasp- That was cool.  
Muse: Amber's going insane.  
BWA: -Slaps- Is not! She just wants to find him!  
Muse: Girls..  
Emmett: HA!  
BWA: Anyway; I hope this chapter was big enough for you guys.  
Muse: UGH!! STOP IT ALREADY!  
BWA: Get your mind out of the gutter!  
Emmett: Your butt still numb?  
BWA: Yep. Anywho, review!**

* * *


	10. Taken

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: -Sigh-  
Emmett: No reviews?  
BWA: -Shakes head-  
Emmett: Aww..  
BWA: I saw Twilight yesterday.  
Emmett: Really? What did you think?  
BWA: It was absolutely brilliant, fantastic! Indescribably incredible!  
Emmett: Wow.  
BWA: Ha, well.. now I feel better. Anywho, Emmett's right. Unfortunately, the last two chapters didn't get reviewed. But, that doesn't mean I'm not going to update; I'm already half way finished the sequel to this one after the loss of that particular story.  
Emmett: I remember that day, you looked like you were going to punch something.  
BWA: Ha, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, two more to go and then we can start the next one.  
Emmett: Woo! Wait... why are you blushing?  
BWA: What? Oh, dammit! I don't know..  
Emmett: Okay, well, read on!

* * *

_Chapter ten  
Taken_

I stared at Hermione's frozen expression as we sat around her bed; her raised hand was once again wrapped inside my own. I couldn't help but notice the difference in eye colour that we had. Harry and Ron's eyes were a light blue; Hermione's were a deep, chocolaty brown where mine were a vivid emerald green. Like our eyes; the four of us were all so different, different backgrounds, different lives, but we were all so similar at the same time. It was overwhelming when you really thought about it. I wouldn't trade the three of them for the world.

"Wish you were here, Hermione." Harry said, breaking me from my little brainstorming session. "We need _you._Now more than ever."

I heard Ron exhale next to me, my bottom lip made its way in-between my teeth as I tried to think… about what? I wasn't sure.

I distantly heard the rustling of paper, but I paid it no mind until Ron spoke.

"What's that?" He asked.

Harry looked up from the crumpled bit of paper. "This is why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked. Come on!"

He jumped up off the bed and I almost tripped in my haste to follow.

* * *

"Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk." Harry read as we walked down a corridor. "Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it…" He looked up at us. "This is it; the monster inside the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk! That's why I can hear it speak. It's a snake!"

A question suddenly popped into my head, but I bit my tongue.

If Harry can hear it speak… Why can I hear that weird rumbling noise?

"But…If it kills by looking people in the eye; why is it no ones dead?" Ron asked.

I let out a breath as I turned towards the window; my reflection looked back at me. That's when it hit me.

Reflections…

Harry seemed to share my little realization.

"Because no one did look it in the eye…" He mumbled, quickly looking at Ron before shooting a glance back at the window. "Not directly, at least." We started walking as Harry pieced everything together. "Colin saw it through his camera, Justin… Justin must have seen the Basilisk through nearly headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it; but he's a ghost, he couldn't die again; and Hermione… had the mirror, I bet you anything she was using it to look round corners in case it came along."

"And Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked. "I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry."

"The water…" Harry mumbled. "There was water on the floor that night; she only saw the Basilisk's reflection." He looked at the piece of paper that was even more crumpled now before running to a torch. "Spiders flee before it… it all fits!"

"But how's the Basilisk been getting around?" Ron asked. "A dirty, great snake; someone would have seen it."

"Hermione's answered that, too."

He held out the crumpled piece of paper, and on the bottom right-hand corner, one word was written in Hermione's script.

_Pipes._

"Pipes?" Ron asked, shocked. "It's using the plumbing?"

"Of course," I replied. "They go through every part of the castle; the giant thing could do the full circuit if he felt like it."

"Remember what Aragog said, about that girl fifty years ago? She died in a _bathroom?_" Harry asked. "What if she never left…?"

It clicked just then.

"Moaning Myrtle?" Ron gasped.

"_All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor, immediately."_

I had a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach; something was wrong.

* * *

I could hear McGonagall's voice as we crept towards the corner of the corridor.

"As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left another message." She began. "Our worst fear has been realized; a student has been taken, by the monster, into the Chamber itself." She sighed. "The students must be sent home; I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

The sound of nearing footsteps hit my ears, Lockheart's voice followed soon after. "So sorry, dozed off; what have I missed?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockheart." Snape explained. "Your moment has come at last."

"My m-moment?" Lockheart questioned.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape asked, smug.

"That's settled; we'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills after all are legend." McGonagall announced.

He looked nervous for a moment before he smiled. "Very well; I'll uh, just be in my office getting, um, getting ready." With that he turned and walked away.

"Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Ginny Weasley."

I froze; oh no… anyone but Ginny, she's so young!

The teachers walked off and the message that had been written on the wall became visible.

"Her Skeleton Will Lie In The Chamber Forever." Ron whispered. "Ginny…"

* * *

"Lockheart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. At least we can tell him what we know!" Harry explained as we ran across the classroom and up the stairs to Lockheart's office.

"Harry," I gasped. "You don't honestly believe that he's going to go down there do you?"

He didn't answer.

"Professor!" Harry practically shouted when we ran into said professor's office. "We have some information for you!"

Lockheart looked at us with a creepy expression as he closed a suitcase.

Ha! He was running. I win.

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uh… um… well yes." He stuttered, I rolled my eyes. "Urgent call, unavoidable. Uh; gotta go."

"What about my sister!?" Ron pleaded.

"W-well, um…" Lockheart struggled to come up with a decent excuse. "As to that; most unfortunate, no one regrets more than I."

"You're the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!" Ron spat. "You can't go _now_."

"Well, I must say; when I took the job, there was nothing in the job description about –"

"You're running away?" Harry guessed, blocking Lockheart's path. "After all that stuff you did in your books?"

Lockheart straightened up. "Books can be misleading."

"You wrote them!"

"My dear boy, do use your common sense!" Lockheart whined. "My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things."

Harry eyes widened in angry realization. "You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done!"

I scoffed. "Is this really such a shock?" I asked with a smirk.

"Is there anything you _can_ do?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Lockheart replied. "Now you mention it; I'm rather gifted with memory charms. Otherwise you see; all those other wizards would have gone blabbing, and I'd never have sold another book." He walked towards one of his many suitcases. "In fact, uh… I'm going to have to do the same to you."

We were faster than him. By the time he turned around; the three of us had our wands pointed straight at him.

"Don't even think about it." Harry warned.

Lockheart dropped his wand.

* * *

I could hear Myrtle's strange wailing noises as we walked into the familiar girls' bathroom.

"Oh, who's there?" I heard Myrtle ask, I looked up as she came into my line of sight. "Oh, hello Harry; what do you want?" She asked.

"To ask you…" Harry began, this was an odd question to ask. "How you died?"

"Oh." Myrtle replied; almost happy to be able to share her strange, twisted story. "It was dreadful," She began. "It happened right here in this very cubicle." She pointed downwards. "I'd hid because Olive Cornby was teasing me about my glasses; I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"I don't know… I was distraught!!" I winced, this girl had quite the temper. She floated towards us. "But they said something funny, a kind of made up language; and I realized it was a boy speaking so I unlocked the door to tell him to _go away _and… I died."

"Just like that?" Harry asked. "How?"

"I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes; over there by that sink." She cocked her head towards one of the taps before she floated off, making her strange wailing noises again.

I watched as Harry walked forward to examine the sink that Myrtle had pointed to, the muscles in my arm were complaining; begging me to put my wand down. I ignored the whining and kept my arm raised. Harry traced something that was on the tap before he stepped backwards.

"This is it, guys. I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Say something." Ron urged. "Harry, say something in parseltongue."

Harry looked at me and I smiled. "It couldn't hurt."

Harry looked at the sink and after a few moments, his eyes glazed over and that strange, strangled hissing noise erupted from his throat.

_Clunk!_

I jumped as the small group of taps and such detached and slowly seemed to drag themselves backwards, another piece of the strange yet simple puzzle lifted off the rest of the other pieces and floated upwards to goodness knows where.

_Clunk!_

I looked back down and saw a large, gaping hole in the ground.

Did we have to jump down it or something?

"Excellent, Harry; ha, good work. Well then I'll just be… uh, there's no reason for me to stay!" Lockheart attempted to make a run for it but Harry and Ron caught him and forced him backwards, he almost fell down the ginormous hole. I kept my wand aimed at him.

"You first." Harry taunted.

"Now children, what good would it do?"

I almost snorted. "What good _won't _it do?"

"Better you than us." Ron added.

"But…Um…" Lockheart ran out of excuses. "Obviously, yes." He turned around and gripped the stone structures on either side of him. He looked over his shoulder. "You sure you don't want to test it first? WAH!!"

I bit down hard on my tongue to stop myself from laughing as Ron poked Lockheart in the back with his wand and sent him falling. A few seconds later, the sound of his body connecting with the floor reached my ears.

"It's really quite filthy down here."

"Alright." Harry began, he swallowed nervously. "Let's go."

"Oh Harry?" Myrtle asked, we looked up. "If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet."

I shook with silent laughter for a few seconds, I was tempted to start chanting 'Harry's got a girlfriend!' but I didn't; I knew he'd get me for it if I did.

"Uh, thanks Myrtle." Harry replied before turning back to the hole and jumping, Ron followed a few seconds later.

"Here we go." I mumbled before I leapt in after them.

Whoa! What a rush! The drop turned into some sort of slide. Were we in the plumbing? Ron's girlish screams would normally cause me to break out into laughter, but at the moment… It scared me.

I felt my right side come in contact with the ground, it crunched under me as I groaned and got up. When I looked down at my feet, my nose scrunched up.

Bones. Ew.

"Ugh…" Ron muttered, finally noticing what had grossed me out so much.

"Now remember, any sign of movement; close your eyes straight away." Harry reminded us before he climbed up into one of the large tunnels, I followed him soon after; Ron and Lockheart trailed behind us.

We came to a stop at a large, white…thing was the only descriptive word for it.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"It looks like a… snake." Lockheart replied.

"It's a snake_skin._" Harry corrected.

"Bloody hell, whoever shed this must be sixty feet long. Or more!" Ron gasped.

"And very, _very _dangerous." I added.

_Thump._

I turned around to see Lockheart curled up into a ball on the ground.

Sissy.

I saw straight past him.

Ron looked up. "Heart of a lion this one."

"Uh, Ron? I don't think he's –"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Lockheart had jumped back up and snatched Ron's wand from his hand and aimed it at us.

"The adventure ends here, children." He threatened, I wasn't scared in the slightest. He seemed to forget whose wand he was threatening us with. "But don't fret; the world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl, how the three of you tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So, you first Mr. Potter; say goodbye to your memories." He swung the wand. "OBLIVIATE!"

With a bright green flash, Lockheart was forced upwards, he slammed into the rocky roof before hitting the ground with a loud thud.

I chuckled. "I think it's your memories that we were to be bidding goodbye to. They won't be missed in the slightest."

Suddenly, the floor began to shake. Cracking and crumbling noises could be heard above our heads. Then, without warning; a part of the roof caved in. Ron and I rushed backwards as rocks tumbled down. When the rocky avalanche of sorts stopped, I rushed forward.

Ron coughed. "Harry! Harry!"

I stared at a hole in the rocky wall when Harry's face appeared in it. "Ron! Amber! Are you okay!?"

"We're fine!"

"Ohhhh…" A voice groaned, I turned to see a very dazed Lockheart sit up. He looked at Ron and me for a moment. "Hello… Who are you?"

"I'm…Ron Weasley."

He turned to me.

"Amber Dawson."

"Really? And uh, who…who am I?"

I almost doubled over.

Ron looked up at Harry who was still peeking through the small hole. "Lockheart's memory charm backfired! He hasn't got a clue who he is!"

"It's an odd sort of place this, isn't it?" Lockheart asked, picking up a rock. He looked up at Ron. "Do you live here?"

Ron took the rock from him. "No."

"Really? W-"

_THWACK!_

I watched with wide, amused eyes as Lockheart was cut off mid-sentence by the rock in Ron's hand connecting with the side of his head, he fell to the ground; out cold.

That was going to leave a bruise.

Ron looked absolutely terrified. "What do I do now?"

"You two stay here, and try to shift some of this rock so we can get back through!" Harry replied. "I'll go on and find Ginny."

"Okay." Ron replied.

"Harry?" I called, he came back into view.

"What?"

I grinned. "Don't you dare die, or I swear to all that is holy I'll kill you."

He smiled before running out of sight again.

* * *

**BWA: Woo!  
Emmett: It's not too long until we've finished another story.  
BWA: Yup.  
Emmett: Amber's growing up so fast.  
BWA: Daww.  
Emmett: Is it just me or does it feel a little... empty?  
BWA: Yeah, the others must be out somwhere. -Phone rings- Oh, hang on a sec. -Picks up- Nyello?  
Alice: -On the other line- Hiiiii!  
BWA: Oh, hey. Where are you?  
Alice: Christmas shopping!  
Edward: -In the background- So...many..bags.  
Jasper: You're...lucky...you're...not...here...Emmett... This is... insane!  
Rosalie: Stop complaining. Bella! Come on!! Shoe shopping!  
Bella: -Whimpers next to phone- Oh god.  
Emmett: Takes phone- Have fun! Buy us something cool! -Hangs up-  
Both: -Rofls-  
BWA: Okay, that was fun.  
Emmett: You gotta feel sorry for them.  
BWA: Yeah.  
Emmett: Well, we hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
BWA: Please, please review. I'll love you forever if you do.  
Emmett: Review and we'll get Alice to buy a christmas present for me in your honour.  
BWA: -Laughs- Nice.**

* * *


	11. Chambers and Explanations

**_

* * *

_**

**BWA: Yet another chapter!  
Emmett: How did you go for reviews for the last chapter?  
BWA: ...  
Emmett: -Gasp- I don't believe it...  
BWA: You'd better start believing. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten any reviews for at least the last four or five chapters.. Who knows, maybe I lost my readers or something.  
Emmett: -Sigh- But you worked so hard...  
BWA: I know, but it's okay. The next story will give me a chance to start fresh, get new reviewers. I'm looking forward to it.  
Emmett: Oh, okay. Woo!  
BWA: -Giggles- Anywho, the next chapter is the last one! Wooo!  
Emmett: Then we'll start the next story after christmas.  
Alice: -In the background- We don't have any room left under the tree!  
Jasper: That's your fault, you got carried away at the shops.  
Alice: Shut up. I had fun, besides, you'll like your presents.  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Whatever you say Alice. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Remember, the next one is the last one!  
Emmett: It's so exciting! Read on!**

* * *

_**Chapter eleven  
Chambers and Explanations**_

"I Spy with my little eye… something beginning with –"

"Rock."

"Dammit."

Ron and I had been playing I Spy for at least ten minutes; all we could think of was rock. So that got boring, Lockheart was still out cold, Ron wasted time by throwing a few small pebbles at him while I giggled.

"Honestly," I began after a few moments. "Of all the wands he could have chosen, he picks the broken one." I rolled my eyes. "What an idiot."

We were sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the large rocks; we had made a large gap in the rock wall. Harry wasn't back yet… I was starting to worry.

"Do you think Harry's okay?" Ron asked.

I shrugged. "So far so good, we would have heard something if Harry was in danger."

Suddenly, the cry of a bird echoed throughout the cave. I looked up to see a flash of red and gold come to a stop next to me.

"Fawkes?" I asked, stunned. He had the Sorting Hat trapped in his claws. "You're looking for Harry, aren't you?"

Fawkes made a strange noise, confirming my question. I cocked my head towards the gap we'd made.

"He went through there; hurry, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

In another blurry flash of red and gold; Fawkes was gone.

Ron looked at me with a confused expression. "Fawkes is Dumbledore's Phoenix."

"Oh."

All of a sudden, that horrible rumbling noise rung in my ears, followed by a high pitched screaming noise. I clutched my ears and fell forward as my stomach lurched.

"Amber, are you alright?" Ron asked, frantic.

I didn't answer, my body shook as I listened to the rumbling. Something was moving.

My head snapped up.

Could I possibly be able to hear the Basilisk move?

A loud explosion caused the two of us to look behind us, only to be met by rocks. We listened with terrified expressions as a loud, high pitched cry of pain was heard before a loud thump.

Silence followed.

I exhaled in relief; I couldn't hear the rumbling noise anymore.

* * *

"Do you think they…died?" Ron squeaked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure their fine, stop worrying; you sound like my grandma."

"Ron? Amber?"

"Harry?" I called in response. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Ginny?" Ron yelled.

"Ron!"

I sighed and relaxed when I saw Harry gently help Ginny up so she could crawl through the hole in the rocks and stumble into Ron's arms. Harry came through soon after and I punched him in the shoulder. He looked at me strangely.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Instead of punching him again, I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, he returned the simple gesture. "Thanks for not dying."

He chuckled.

I stepped backwards and looked at Ginny. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I was stupid; I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away."

I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Hey, we're only human; we can't help but give in to temptation every now and again. Besides, what you did wasn't as nearly as reckless as the things the rest of us have done." I replied, tapping her nose.

I heard a sniffling noise come from behind me. I turned around and saw Lockheart dabbing at his eyes.

"That's nice." He blubbered.

I snorted.

Fawkes' cry caused my to look up, the beautiful bird was sitting on Harry's shoulder.

"Time to go."

* * *

I laughed in exhilaration as we flew higher and higher; Fawkes was carrying all five of us. I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Amazing!" Lockheart cried. "This is just like magic!!"

I grinned and watched as the bright, full moon came into view.

* * *

"You all realize of course; that in the past few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules."

"Yes, sir." We replied, voices quiet and timid.

We were in Dumbledore's office, Fawkes was sitting behind him on his perch. I couldn't believe that only a few hours ago, we were in the Chamber of Secrets and Harry was battling with a Basilisk.

"And there sufficient evidence to have you all expelled."

I flinched. "Yes, sir."

The old headmaster continued. "Therefore, it is only fitting, that you all receive… Special awards for Services to the School."

We looked at each other with bright, incredulous smiles.

"Thanks, sir." Ron gasped.

Dumbledore smiled. "And now, Mr. Weasley; if you would have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban; I believe we want our gamekeeper back."

Hagrid! Yay!

As I watched Ron walked out the door, my bottom lip made its way in-between my teeth…again. Should I ask him?

"You look troubled, Amber." I looked up to see Dumbledore looking at me.

I nodded. "You see, Professor. Whenever someone was petrified; I always heard a strange rumbling noise before it… and then, when we were down in the Chamber… I heard it again. I was wondering… why? Why do I hear that noise? What does it mean? Is there something wrong with me?"

Dumbledore stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, child." I blushed. "The Basilisk is an agile mover, it's practically inaudible. Before a student was found petrified, you heard a rumbling noise, correct?"

I nodded.

"What you heard was the Basilisk moving, your hearing is that much sharper than that of a normal person, Miss Dawson."

My head tilted to the side. "Why? How… Why me?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You are different, embrace it child. You will do incredible things."

A look of confusion stuck itself to my face before I gave up with a sigh. "Thank you, sir."

He smiled. "Off you go, then."

I blew a strand of hair from my face before I danced my way down the stairs and out the door.

As I walked down the corridor back to the common room; my thoughts were in overdrive. What on earth did he mean? I'm different? What great things will I do? And why on earth did he land this on me just now?

I shook my head and continued walking.

* * *

"Amber!"

"Where on earth have you been?"

"Why are you all dirty?"

Fred and George were inspecting all my scrapes, there wasn't many; I was mainly covered in dirt.

"Whoa, whoa, guys please; calm down." I held up both my hands in surrender. "I'm fine. I've just had… a big night."

"We heard you went into the Chamber of Secrets." George said.

My head tilted to the side. "Who told you?"

"Ginny."

I looked behind the two boys but Ginny wasn't there. "Where is she?" I asked.

"She went to get cleaned up."

"Oh."

Fred shook his head. "I still can't believe Ginny listened to a book…"

"It's like what mum always says." George began. "Never trust something that can think for itself – "

"If you can't see where it keeps it's brain." Fred finished.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

* * *

**BWA: There you go!  
Amber: Finally!! I was wondering what the hell was wrong with me.  
BWA: You think that was major? Wait til you read the sequel.  
Amber: O.o I don't trust you...  
BWA: Ha! Anyway, I won't post again until after Christmas. Cos I'm gonna be busy for the next few days.  
Emmett: Aww..  
BWA: -Pats head- It'll be okay.  
Emmett: Guess so.  
BWA: Well, I hope you all have a safe and very merry Christmas!  
Emmett: PRESENTS!  
Alice: Duh!  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Well, I know I'm gonna have fun.  
Emmett: So... how about a Christmas review?  
Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *


	12. It's All Good Now

**_

* * *

_**

**Emmett: -Squee!!!!-  
BWA: -Laughs- In case you haven't figured out why Emmett is so jazzed. We've finally reached the end of yet another story!  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: I'll save the mushy stuff for the end of the chapter.  
Emmett: Read on!**

* * *

_**Chapter twelve  
It's All Good Now**  
_

"Fred!" I squealed. "Get that out of your nose! That's disgusting!"

The others laughed as I covered my face with my hands, Fred had put some form of food up his nose; it was so gross! I sighed and lowered my hands a little; I placed them back on the table when Fred finally listened to me.

"What a year, huh?" Ron asked with a smile.

I chuckled. "I have a feeling things aren't going to slow down for us."

Harry shook his head. "I'll bet you anything she's spot on."

"What do you think we'll come across next year?" Ron asked, looking at me like I was some kind of psychic.

"Who knows? Werewolves? Snape's mother? Evil clowns? The possibilities are endless."

"Harry!" Neville gasped, we all turned to him. "It's Hermione!"

Ron leaned back to get a better look at our friend who was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall; Harry leaned back a bit further than Ron, and I leaned back so far that I almost fell off the chair.

Hermione grinned and ran towards us; we jumped up off the chair just as Hermione crashed into Harry and enveloped him in a giant hug. Once she stepped back she jumped into my embrace.

"It's nice to see you moving again."

She giggled.

She moved to hug Ron but then thought again; Ron cleared his throat and stuck out his hand which she gratefully shook.

"Welcome back, Hermione." Ron said, trying to hide his stuttering nervousness.

Harry and I shared a look.

"It's good to be back," she looked at us, positively ecstatic. "Congratulations, I can't believe you solved it."

"Well, we had loads of help from you." Harry replied, Ron and I nodded. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Hermione went all shy. "Thanks."

_Ding, ding, ding._

"Could I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall asked, we quickly rushed to sit back down.

Dumbledore stood up. "Before we begin the feast; let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madame Pomfrey; whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered, to all who had been petrified."

We clapped, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Hermione had no idea how good it was to have her back.

"Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat; all exams have been cancelled."

I could have sworn that the loudness of the applause at that moment popped my ear drums.

Our claps died down as the door to the Great Hall swung open and a familiar giant friend walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." Hagrid apologized before he started walking. "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused; some ruddy bird called Errol."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing. Poor Ron.

Hagrid came to a stop in front of us. "I'd just like to say that; if it hadn't been for you Harry, and Ron, and Amber, and Hermione o-course. I'd still be…uh, I'd still be You-Know-Where. So uh, I'd just like to say… thanks!"

Harry stood up on his chair and looked up at Hagrid. "There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid."

I smiled as my eyes went all teary; it was good to see him again.

Harry leaned in and gave Hagrid a hug.

Somewhere in the room, someone started clapping which exploded into full blown cheers. We all got up and jumped about, laughing and cheering.

Another year had come and gone, sure; there had been some bumps and bruises along the way, but we got through it all. We didn't give up; that's the main thing.

Who knew what was going to happen next year? But as long as we had each other; we'd be just fine.

_THE END_

_

* * *

_

**BWA: Woo! We did it!  
Emmett: How long did it take?  
BWA: I have no idea! Woo!  
Emmett: Oh, by the way, ladies and gentlemen.  
Both: Happy New Year!  
Alice: We hope you all have a fabulous and perfectly wonderful New Year.  
Edward: Life life to the full!  
Bella: Don't stack it!  
Rosalie: Take a mirror!  
Jasper: Stay cool!  
Emmett: Laugh at someone!  
BWA: Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for the next story in this totally fabulous series.  
Emmett: The next one is called 'A Full Moon'  
BWA: In which you find out a whole lot of freaky stuff about Amber. It's fantastic!  
All: BYE!**

* * *


End file.
